Arrangement
by aisha12894
Summary: A well known Mafia princess and her fortune are up for grabs, that is if she is able to convince her parents to hold off on the arrangement or find a suitable suitor to get them off of her back in the meanwhile. What's a girl to do? Read and Review! FemGrimmjow
1. Fatal Encounter

It was a nice clear breezy spring morning, as a young man with tousle raven black hair inwardly recalls the route to his local university.

His pale fingers nimbly adjust the gear to make it easier to cruise down the flat surface while he inwardly thinks, _'I should get there with 15 minutes to spare.'_

He repeatedly pushes his black bicycle pedals to propel him forward when the sound of his stomach begins to " _growl_ " at him.

' _I knew I should grab that extra slice of bread.'_ The raven haired male was considering while silently grumbling to himself for not grabbing the toast.

His green eyes eventually spotted a small bakery on the corner, which was surprisingly opened for business at this time in morning.

There was a young woman with long blue hair presently in front of the store, who appears to place an order with one of the workers.

The raven haired male simply glides the bike on to the side of the store, dismounts, and leans it against the long glass window display.

"How much for one slice of bread?" The young man enquiringly inquiries to the baker as he searches for his wallet in his back pocket.

"Is your name Grimmjow Jaegarjaques?" A voice loudly interrupts the baker, who was about to answer his question.

The woman simply ignored the question, which seemed to greatly irritate the burly man that stood off to her left.

His green eyes then cast over to see an older man with a black object, which resembles a gun, points it at the woman's temple.

"That's not a wise decision." The blue haired woman calmly states while her eyes closely study the texture of the bread and quietly notes the different prices for the baked goods

"Try me." The man irately threatens her as he deliberately jabs the gun further against her head as she proceeds to place her.

She merely closely her eyes, deeply sighs and coolly suggests, "Sir, it would be in your best interest to put the gun down and we can handle this calmly."

The sight of a black car slowly motors along the street, creeps to a halt, rolls down the driver's side windows, and proceeds to fire off shots at the bakery.

"What in the world?" The raven haired male astonishingly quips at the sudden sound of gunshots loudly ring in his ears.

"Get down!" He unexpectedly feels a body roughly collides against his chest and forces him down to the ground to avoid the gun fight.

' _What's going on?'_ The young man mentally wondered since all he really wanted was to buy him some breakfast before the start of his class.

"My lady, are you alright?" A tall slender stick of a male nervously questions once he approaches the front of the bakery.

"Not really, I was caught up in the melee Shawlong." The blue haired woman replies once she hears one of her guards' voices after the shootout.

"You're bleeding?" A short silver haired male piercingly yells at the sight of the red liquid that streams down her right arm.

"Well duh, Di Roy! As if I didn't feel like I was being stabbed by a hot poker iron." The woman frustratingly grumbles at the male, while she tightly grabs her appendage.

"We need to take you to the hospital right now." A muscular man with a half shaven head and a burgundy Mohawk promptly inquires if the woman is unharmed.

"Now that's the last place I want to go. I already have a tab with them. Edrad, can't you do a simple patch up?" The blue haired woman pleaded to the man with one of her hands in the prayer position.

"We don't know if the bullet has cleanly exited or lodged in your arm." A slightly tall young man with long blonde hair and red eyes attempt to examine the wound.

"No touchy, Yylfordt." She speedily smacks his hand away from her arm so he would not pass on any infections.

"Besides, we don't have an X-Ray machine at the house." A large fat male with a brunette bowl cut style stands in a hunch position with his hands cross on his back reminds her.

"Fine, Nakeem, I'll go to the stupid hospital then." Grimmjow was ultimately conceding due to their annoying nagging and sensing that there was no other escape route.

"What about him?" Shawlong then points a slender finger at the raven haired male that presently lies out against the concrete sidewalk.

Her eyes closely examine his clothes, which earns a smile on her face, while she then notices the rather placid expression that was on his face.

' _He doesn't look fazed at all.'_ The young woman shockingly determines about the young man right before she departs with the strange men.

"Are you alright young man?" The baker nervously poses to the young man, who slowly rises to his feet.

He did not offer any verbal response instead he dusts himself off and physically nods his head up and down. The raven haired male eventually ambles over to his dark green bike only to notice that his rear tire was now flat.

"I know it's not much but…it's on the house." The baker unexpectedly mentions with a brown paper bag that was currently in his hand.

His green eyes briefly peer over at the bike, which catches the baker's attention, "I can lock it up in my shop until you come back."

He suspiciously lifts an eyebrow at the man in front of him, before he enquiringly questions, "Why would you go through such great lengths for a stranger?"

The baker softly chuckles at the young man's standoffish reaction to his kindness, "After we managed to survive a shootout together, I think it's the least I can help with. What's your name?"

"Cifer, Ulquiorra," The raven haired male eventually revealed his birth name to the older man simply because he asked him for it.

"It's nice to meet you Cifer-san, my name is Kisuke," The baker merely introduces himself by his first name.

"Oh and one more thing…if you have a cellphone, I can contact you once the repairs have been made." He promptly adds as he points to the bike in the corner of his shop.

"Thanks," Ulquiorra politely thanks the man after they exchange contact information.

0000

' _I don't want to be in this hell hole.'_ Grimmjow inwardly grumbles as she arrives inside of the Emergency room much to her dismay.

A doctor eventually checks in on her and asks her routine questions about her health and physical condition, which she answers in short responses of "yes" or "no".

' _I'm perfectly healthy…except for this damn bullet in my arm.'_ She mentally wants to yell at the man, who begins to gently prod at her sore arm.

"Phone, princess," One of her guards suddenly announces as he leans over to hand her, her cellphone, when she notices that her father was on the line.

"Yes?" The blue haired woman begrudgingly questions before she was on the end of loud screams, "Why were you in a shootout?! What did I tell you about doing shady business without permission?! What if that bullet was a fatal shot?!"

Grimmjow annoyingly holds the phone as far away from her ear since her dad practically yells at the top of his lungs when he currently converses with her.

"Can we talk about this later? I'm about to get some sutras in my arm." She calmly suggests, however it lands on deaf ears as her father begins to yell at her even more.

The blue haired woman simply presses the mute button and returns her mobile device back to one of her guards.

Her mind then suddenly wonders back to the raven haired male with dark green eyes that at the bakery earlier along with her. ' _That dude was kinda of cute.'_

A smirk was simply materializing on her face until she was wincing at the feel of the alcohol gently pressing against her skin while they were removing the bullet from within her arm.

The blue haired woman was roughly biting down on her lip while they were stitching sutras over the open hole and rebinding the open flesh together.

' _Damn, that shit really hurts!'_ Grimmjow angrily deems as she slowly attempts to raise her arm only to feel excoriating pain course throughout her body.

The doctor then provides her a prescription for the pain, sends her to Billing, and wishes her well on her recovery.

0000

Ulquiorra finally arrived to his Art class: Composition for the Artist, twenty minutes late due to the fact he had to walk and his bike was out of commissioned.

The professor had sarcastically greeted him by "Late, Mr. Cifer" upon his arrival but he merely ignored the man's comment and located his seat in the lecture hall.

The raven haired male quietly removes his 5-Subject Notebook, a pencil and hooks one headphone in his ear as a slight distraction from the lecture at hand.

His green eyes then watches his professor scribbles some words in cursive on the board before he proceeds to jot down some notes under the title: _Design Principles_

"As I said earlier before we were so rudely interrupted by our latecomer," The professor purposely reminds the class of Ulquiorra tardiness to his class after he removes himself from in front of the board.

"The four cardinal principles are Emphasis, Harmony, Unity and Opposition." He proclaims while he holds up four fingers to his students before he wags his index finger while he explains, "Now I know some of you English minors are like Harmony and Unity are synonymously but this is Art and Art is chaotic...in both a good and bad sense."

"Emphasis or let's rephrase it as "Center of Interest". It's about dominance and influence." The professor introduces the first principle while he circles "Center of Interest" with the white piece of chalk in his other hand.

"Most artists deliberately put it a bit off center and balance it with some minor themes to maintain our interest." He physically places his hands on the side of one of his eyes to emphasis the idea of center.

"On the other hand, some artists avoid emphasis all together but they do it on purpose. They want all parts of the work to be equally interesting."

' _Just like the color of that woman's hair…a powdery light blue color that greatly resembles cloud wisps or the foam from a wave?'_ Ulquiorra inwardly deems that as the "Center of Interest".

"Now with music, complementary layers and/or effects can be joined to produce more attractive whole. That is what we artists call Harmony." The professor summarizes up Harmony as his students make a note of it in their books.

"It leaves the composition in a complex state, but everything appears to easily fit with everything else. The whole is better than the sum of its parts. When nothing distracts you from the whole, you have achieved unity." The professor confidently asserts with a circular wave of the chalk within his hand.

"You want to add variation or else it would be uninteresting." He then waves off with an expression of " _blah_ " present on his face before he continues, "Unity coupled with diversity tends to offer more in art and in life."

"Of course some very minimalistic art can be both extremely calming and even evocative. A simple landscape can render a rather powerful effect on the viewer." He instructs them while he physically extends his arms out wide as a gesture to mimic a landscape.

The professor then points the chalk at the students when he discloses, "Then there is a case where artists may use contrasting visual concepts to convey a concept. So imagine a bright blue "big sky" landscape and now envision a storm that builds nearby."

"Principles can grow from any artistic device used to produce an effect on the viewer. This is known as Opposition."

' _Like how a normal sunny morning trip to school suddenly turns into a potentially deadly shootout? How's that for some opposition?'_ The raven haired male colorlessly mentions after he repeatedly taps his eraser against the body of his notebook.

He aimlessly listens to the assignment that the professor issues to them before he promptly dismisses them form the lecture hall.

' _The man said her name was Grimmjow…Grimmjow Jaegarjaques, I wonder who she is?'_

0000

"Grimmy," A feminine voice cordially greets her upon her arrival in the grassy courtyard, which she respectfully retorts with, "Mother,"

"I'm so glad that you're alright. I was so nervous when I heard that you were nearly shot by some thug." She genuinely conveys her concern for her daughter as she tightly embraces the young woman.

A _"hiss"_ emits from Grimmjow before she painfully asserts between her teeth, "That's my bad arm, mom!"

"I'm so sorry dear. Did they give you any medicine to take?" Her mother was quickly offering an apology for agitating her arm and creating some distance between the two.

The blue haired girl slowly digs inside of her pants pocket for her prescription when she explains, "A shit load of painkillers. Here,"

"Grimmjow," A deep masculine voice calls out to the young lady, which earns her icy blue gaze at the male she identifies as her father, who stands on the raise wooden platform.

' _Ugh…just great,'_ She instantly deems from his unreadable expression on his face and his stiff body language that she was in some serious trouble.

"What's this that I hear that you were involved in a shootout at a bakery this morning?" He deliberately needles about the incident that took place earlier this morning.

"Technically, I wasn't involved because you ban me from carrying my katana or a gun so I was a victim." Grimmjow easily offers up an explanation to her role in the part.

He physically lifts a brow at his daughter when he sternly alleges, "As if I would believe that, especially since some of our funds have recently been tapped."

"What can I say? I attempted to try my hand at being a loanshark. You know...get my feet wet for the future." She nonchalantly downplays with a slow shrug of her shrugs.

"And instead you were almost buried six feet under, what am I going to do with you?" Her father sternly reprimands her about her careless actions.

The young girl merely rolls her eyes before she provides clarification on the issue, "He owed me a good bit of change but it wasn't like I applied any pressure for him on a repayment plan."

"Apparently, he felt some type of burden to pull a gun on you while you were at a bakery." He immediately proclaims while he unfolds his arms to challenge, "And I thought you had class, this morning?"

"Yeah, but that was null and void since Edrad insisted that I go to the hospital. I got an excuse though." Grimmjow provides a response as she points a thumb in the direction of where her guards stand.

Her frustratingly releases a deep sigh, pinches the bridge of his nose, and verbalizes, "Speaking of the future, your mother and I would like to discuss something extremely important with you."

"I don't like the tone or where this conversation is heading." The young woman wearily utters to herself as she mentally braces for the announcement from her dad after she notices her mom radiantly beams a smile her way.

"We've decided that it is high time for you to find a suitor to become your potential husband." Her father eventually discloses as her mother happily clasps her hands together.

" _What the hell?!_ "


	2. Vicinity

[ **Ulquiorra** ]

Ulquiorra begrudgingly trudges through the local university's courtyard while he easily avoids the wave of students, who head in the direction of their classes.

Luckily for him, most of his classes were scheduled around the morning time since he mostly worked in the afternoon or even late into the night.

His green eyes search around the campus until they land on a clock tower nearby, _'I just might have enough time to grab a bite to eat.'_

He then instinctively moves toward a nearby bike rack only to notice that his bicycle was not parked there, _'I thought I…'_

His mind quickly recalls the crazy incident at the bakery from this morning, _'That's right…my tire went flat because of that shootout because of that girl.'_

The raven haired male inwardly gripes about his recent stroke of misfortune until he suddenly feels his phone buzzes against the length of his leg.

Ulquiorra then reaches inside his pants pocket in order to withdraw his phone only to notice that he receives a text notification from the contact: Kisuke the Baker.

There was an image of his dark green bike along with a message that reads: "It will be the shop tomorrow morning "

His eyes then peer back over to the clock tower in order to check for the time again, before he mentally concludes, _'Now, I'll have to walk all the way home and catch the train just to make it to work on time.'_

[ **Grimmjow** ]

"Come on in…" Her father orders once his wife approaches him and stands at his side with a small smile on her fae.

"Do we really have to talk about this? I mean I do have an important exam to study for." Grimmjow annoyingly grumbles as she closely follows behind her parents as they lead her to what is known as their "Family Gathering" area.

"Your grades would tell a rather different story, young lady. Sit." He orders her once he settles at the far end of the table while her mother settles on his left hand side.

She merely rolls her light blue eyes before she unwillingly concedes with a "Fine".

"Now, now dear this is a very important transition into your adulthood. Oh how I remember those days like they were yesterday!" Her mother cheerfully gushes with the palms of her hands on the side of her face as she dreamingly shakes her head.

Her comment captures Grimmjow's ears when she addresses her mother in a shock tone, "Wait, you two had an _arrange_ marriage?"

Her question causes her mother to cease her actions, faces her, and retorts, "You're stalling Grimmy but I'll tell you about that later."

 _'Damn it, I almost had her.'_ She considers with a snap of her fingers while she conjures up another useful distraction.

"It is high time for you to find a suitor to be your future spouse." Her father easily redirects the conversation back to the topic at hand.

"Now there are some particulars that you need to know what we look for in a suitor," He discloses before he quickly voices, "They must be a reasonable age difference between each other, so you can't have an old man on his deathbed as your future husband."

"We must consider their status, especially if there is someone from outside of the yakuza world that wants to contend for your hand in marriage."

"And the run of the mill characteristics of loyalty, honor, respectfulness, and exhibit manly behavior," She dutifully listens to all of her father's requirements that they look for in her potential suitor.

"So…I don't have a say in this at all?" Grimmjow shrieks in disbelief since she has no voice in the manner at hand.

"Traditionally, your parents would select your spouse from a pool of suitors without your consent and proceed from there. At least, we want you to hear about it first." Her mother provides an explanation as to how the arrangement typically works to her daughter.

Her icy blue eyes widen at that revelation, which leads her to shout, "Wait…that's not fair! Why can't I choose my own suitor?!"

"I would've agreed to that idea _but_ your actions today greatly speak on your decision making ability." Her father harshly criticizes with his arms across his chest as he speaks.

"Oh come on, it was just a graze." The blue haired girl exasperates while she points her good hand in the direction of her arm.

"What about that time you were sliced across your chest and nearly bled to death?" He brings up as he unfolds his arms while his facial expression emits his silent fury.

"That was like _so_ last year." Grimmjow merely downplays with a wave of her hand as if it was nothing but a minor issue.

"It was a scary ordeal for us. We almost lost you that night, Grimmy." Her mother reminds her of their feelings about that potential tragic situation.

' _Shit! I'm losing ground and creditability.'_ The young woman eventually senses while she inwardly thinks, _'I got to try one last ditch effort…'_

"Well can I at least have _one_ pick?" She coyly mentions as she extends an index finger out toward them before she follows up with, "I mean who knows just how many suitors you two may have up your sleeves?"

Her mother and father briefly peer at each other, nod their heads, and declare, "We will allow you just one but if they don't fit nor meet the requirements then we will dismiss him."

"Deal," Grimmjow instantly agrees to the idea once she manages to gain some leeway in her favor for this arrangement.

' _Besides, t_ _hat was way too close for comfort.'_ The blue haired girl ultimately considers while her hand unknowingly grazes across her arm and then the wound.

A smirk stretched quickly across her face once she finally recalled the face of the man, who life she had saved at the bakery. _'He was pretty decent.'_

" _Buzz_ " " _Buzz_ " " _Buzz_ " eventually breaks her out of her thoughts when she rapidly dismisses herself from within her parents' presence and stands outside of the room.

' _A text message,'_ She thinks before her eyes read the content of the message "Wanna go out tonight?"

' _Looks like lady luck smiles down on me again,'_ Grimmjow happily deems while she sends a confirmation to the idea of a night out.

[ **Gen POV** ]

The afternoon naturally rolls over to the night time as the streetlight brightly illuminates the darken streets.

Day workers head in from a day's work while those active at night awakens to seize the rest of the day.

[ **Club** ]

Ulquiorra carefully buttons his white polo shirt and tucks it inside of his black slacks. He then reaches for the burgundy vest with a pastel design, sticks his arms through the two open holes, and adjusts it.

' _Don't forget the tie.'_ His inner voice reminds him right as he was about to close the locker door.

Once he deemed himself properly dressed, he released a heavy sigh and mentally prepared himself to do his job.

"Cifer, here's your section," His manager announces once he notices the raven haired male emerge from the Men's Locker Room.

Ulquiorra merely nodded his head, proceeded to head over in the direction of his designated section and started to work his area.

 _ **Meanwhile**_...

"I owe you big time, Tia!" Grimmjow loudly shouts over the club music after she leans closer to a tan skinned woman with blonde hair and light green eyes.

"I had an off day so why not?" The woman explains with a slight shrug of her shoulders as her eyes watch the people around them.

She then focuses her sights back on to her friend in order to add, "Besides, you always tend to get the best seats in the house."

Grimmjow merely places her legs on top of the chair's arms before she admits, "That's because my dad owns the place."

" _What_?!" Tia astonishingly responds while she sits forward after the blue haired girl's revelation that her dad is the owner of the club.

"How else do you think an 18 year old can get in a 21 and plus establishment and order drinks without being carded?" She questions in a manner of fact tone while she gestures with her hands toward herself, the building, the bar and one of the employees.

"Really? You're so lucky." The blonde honestly states as she leans back against the body of the chair.

"At least that's what you think…now I'm being forced to marry a complete and total stranger because of some stupid old tradition." The icy blue eyed young lady discloses after she intertwines her fingers behind the nape of her neck.

"Did you just say _marriage_?" The green eyed woman places extra emphasis on the word since it was quite the mature topic for a girl her age.

Grimmjow aimlessly stares at the ceiling of the club before she nonchalantly claims, "Pops think since I've come of age then it's a good time to discuss my future."

"I can't believe it…you as someone's wife let alone a …" The blonde unexpectedly halts in the middle of her sentence, which earns her reaction of "A what?"

"A mother," She finally finishes up her statement with an expression of shock on her face at the thought of her friend as a wife and possibly a mother in the near future.

"You're sure as hell chatty today." The blue haired woman annoyingly remarks about her friend when she wonders outloud, "Where the hell is our damn waiter?"

Her icy blue eyes catch sight of movement by their table when she attempts to wave what she assumes was the waiter only to be ignored.

' _Not my section,'_ Ulquiorra instantly deemed without so much as a spared glance in that direction of the hand movement.

She then roughly slams her fist against the arm of the chair once she was upright to shout, "Who in the hell was that? He just ignored me!"

"Probably because we aren't in his section," Tia offers up a suggestion as to why they may have pass them up.

"Who gives a flying fuck?! I want a damn drink!" Grimmjow angrily shouts at no one in particular.

A woman with raven hair styled in pigtails approaches them with a smile on her face, "Hello ladies. My name is Luppi and I'll be your waitress tonight. What can I start you all with?"

"Something strong! Something really strong!" The blue haired woman adamantly yells while she cuts her eyes away from their waitress.

She then faces the blonde at the table and politely asks, "And for you?"

"The same," Tia was in agreeance with her companion while she jabs her thumb over to her friend.

"Alright…give me a sec,"

"So anything else new?" The blonde then redirects the topic of their conversation to something else.

Grimmjow then rests against the body of her chair while she calmly discloses, "Well…I was involved in a shootout at a local bakery earlier this morning."

"I swear your life is like an action packed film." Tia proclaims after she hears about her friend's rather action pack day today.

The icy blue haired teen waves her good hand up and down as she downplays, "I mean, I really don't do anything that spectacular…unwillingly at least."

A " _mhm_ " emits from her mouth before she points at her arm and quips, "So that explains why you are rocking a hospital ID band and a bandage arm."

Her blue eyes glance down at her arm only to admit, "Pretty much,"

"There really isn't anyone else like you Grim." The blonde asserts with a shake of her head, which earns a smile from her companion.

 _ **A few hours later…**_

A pair of icy blue eyes constantly observes the lack of club goers before she suddenly announces, "Let's blow this popsicle stand, I'm bored."

The two women then venture outside, pass by the bouncers that were presently on duty and patiently wait to be service by the Valet.

"Yo man, who is that?" One of the bouncers asks his coworker at the sight of the blonde and blue haired woman that were currently outside of the club.

A pair of eyes then peer in the direction that his coworker points in only to register exactly who that is, "Man, that's the owner's daughter."

"And who is that?" The first one speaks up once curiosity sinks in as his eyes remain focus on the buxom blue hair woman.

"How about you just don't do what I think you're about to do?" The second one strongly advises his friend but it falls on deaf ears as he watches the young man begin to head toward the woman.

"Get back here you idiot." He loudly hisses at the young man while he repeatedly points at the ground only to feel a tap on his shoulder.

"This ought to be fun." The man that tapped his shoulder joked as he peered over to see that it was none other than their boss who made the statement.

"Excuse me miss," The young bouncer politely addresses the woman with the blue hair, waits for her attention, and poses, "May I ask for your name?"

Tia watches as icy blue eyes glance in her direction only to overhear her friend coyly comments, "It all depends. Do you work here?"

"Why yes I do." The young man provides an answer to the young lady, who then lifts an eyebrow at him when she inquiringly questions, "And you don't know who I am?"

He simply shakes his head "no" before he voices, "I would really love to know that is...if you don't mind me being so straightforward."

"Interesting," She excitingly mutters underneath her breath while she narrows her sights in on the man that stands in front of her.

He then reaches out to touch her shoulder only to feel gravity suddenly works against his body, "What the..."

"By the way _touchy_ , I'm the owner's daughter. The name's Jaegarjaques, Grimmjow Jaegarjaques." The blue haired woman proudly introduces herself to the young man that was presently on his back.

"And you better remember it the next time." She sternly advises while she simply flicks her hair from in front of her face and boards her ride.

' _Wait…'_ Ulquiorra unexpectedly hears a familiar name among the crowd only to quickly turn to ask, "Did someone just say _Grimmjow_?"

He proceeds to roughly push through the crowd until he eventually reaches the sidewalk only to hear the sound of tires screech across the pavement.

His dark green eyes only briefly catch sight of the motorcycle's bright taillight in the distance. _'Dang it,'_


	3. Outset

"Beep" "Beep" "Beep" a hand lazily surfaces from a thick bed comforter and physically feels around until fingertips graze something metallic.

The hand then forms a fist and roughly slams down on the snooze button only to hear the same "beep" noise from earlier.

An "ugh" sleepily left the person's mouth as they sit up while it naturally pool around her waist.

A "knock" "knock" captures her attention when she directs her icy blue gaze over in the direction of her door.

"It's time for school young lady." The blue haired teen hears her mother sternly advises after she sticks her head through the crack of the door.

Another drowsy grumble vocally emits from the young woman before she gently cradles her heads in her hands.

' _Next time…I won't go drinking on a school night.'_ The teen inwardly grumbled before she eventually convinced herself to start her morning routine albeit a bit slower than usual.

Once Grimmjow deemed herself ready she made her way downstairs all while being greeted as "Hime" or "Hime-sama" by the maids and butlers.

"So what's for breakfast?" Her icy blue eyes behold a scoop of rice, folded eggs and two pieces of toast on a plate.

There was also a cup of water and an ibuprofen secretly tucked away in the napkin.

Grimmjow slowly peeked upward only to watch her mother wink an eye at her, an all too familiar sign that she knew where she went last night.

"Oh Grimmy," She softly whispers to her before she follows up with, "try not to drink too much on a school night."

A smirk suddenly stretches across her face while she provides a simple answer of "Yes mom".

"Did you grab your bento?" Her mother follows up as she proceeds to wash the dishes in the kitchen sink.

Grimmjow briefly halts in order to think about it before she overhears her mother purposely mentions, "I'm sure you don't want Ylfordt and the others to drop it by _again_."

She physically cringes at the mental image of being swarm by her peers question about the "devilishly" handsome men that came to drop her lunch off to her at school.

"And have to deal with a million and one question from their fan clubs?" The blue haired woman irritably gripes once she faces her mother and secures a cloth wrap rectangular shape box.

Her mother then faces her while she dries off a wet plate with a fluffy towel and shockingly comments, "Oh my, they have their own fan clubs?!"

"I don't even want to talk about it." Grimmjow ultimately declares with a quick nod of her head, which causes her two blue pigtails to shake from the sudden movement.

"Nevertheless, have a good day at school." She listens to her mother wish her well on the start of her day before she places the plate in the basin.

' _I wonder if I'll ever see that guy from the bakery again?'_

0000

It was a beautiful sunny morning as the birds cheerfully chirping to welcome the new day. The streets were fairly crowded with students, corporate workers and city dwellers.

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

Ulquiorra patiently waits for the bakery to finish up with a customer when he suddenly hears, "Ah good morning Cifer-san,"

"Good morning," He returns the greeting to the blonde baker, who in turns response with, "Give me just a sec and I'll go get your bike."

His green eyes carefully scan his surroundings first, unlike he did the last time before he checks the time on his phone.

' _I should make it to my meeting in time.'_ The young man mentally gauges the length and time it would take to leave from the bakery and arrive on the university's campus.

Apparently, his Art professor unexpectedly requested a meeting at ten o'clock sharp this morning.

' _He's probably going to talk about my behavior in class.'_ The raven haired male inwardly assumes since he tends to either ignore the topic of conversation or fall asleep from sheer boredom.

Ulquiorra could not help that the lecture was boring since all he does is talk instead of engaging his students in active discussion.

"Here's your bike." The baker's voice breaks him out of his thoughts when he watches him roll the dark green bike up to its owner.

"Plus a complimentary package of day old bread," The blonde excitingly quipped as he handed the skinny young man a folded brown bag filled with a variety of breads.

Ulquiorra slightly fumbles the bag since his hands were on his handlebars before he stammers out "Uhm thanks,"

"No problem. Just spread the word about my homey little shop okay?" The older man merely suggests as he returns back to his duty at hand.

0000

"You're too soft on her Akemi." A masculine voice sternly admonishes the woman once he appears inside of the kitchen.

She merely empties the water from the sink, dries off the rest of the wet dishes, and faces her husband, who follows up with another, "Did you know she was at the club in the casino last night?"

"No, I didn't know. But my mother's intuition figured that something was wrong when she wasn't in her room last night." Akemi says after she carefully aligns the dishes in their proper place.

"And yet you failed to mention that to me?" He deliberately jabs once he settles down in the seat at the end of the table.

"You're treating her as if she's a child instead of a young lady, Keiji. She just learned that her parents will be selecting her husband instead of her own personal choice." She calmly chides at the man while she neatly folds the towel and places it on top of the kitchen counter.

"The child is stubborn." Keiji firmly declares with a stout shake of his head at his daughter's insolent nature.

"No, that child loves her freedom." Akemi passionately defends Grimmjow's nature as a young woman rather than a child.

"Now let's create this pool of suitors. Ladies…" She redirects the top of their conversation as the maids brings in the paperwork for them to critically compile the list of suitors.

After a couple of minutes passed filver witb intense constructive criticism between the two concern parents before they reached a consensus on a few picks.

Akemi rose to her feet, checked the clock that is above the oven,and remarks, "Since we're all finished up here, how about I start on lunch?"

0000

' _Why couldn't I have the window seat again?'_ Grimmjow irritably wonders as she tilts her head against the palm of her hand while her eyes hone in on the crystal clear panel of windows to her left.

Her mind propelled her back to a year ago when a catty female student and her female posse boldly approached her about some rumor that she slept with the head girl's boyfriend.

"So what?!" Grimmjow promptly challenges the girl as she quickly stands to her feet before she sharply includes, "He didn't mention anything about you whenever I talk to him."

The icy blue haired teen then rudely pushed passed the group only to hear a snide remark about her only being enrolled because her family is yakuza and threatened the Headmistress.

She tightly clenched her fist as rage swiftly swelled up in her chest until all she could remember after that was being promptly escorted out of the school building.

Her icy blue eyes curiously watch as Paramedics frantically scramble to the girl only to have to swerve around a wooden desk in the courtyard.

A paper ball unexpectedly collides against her head and lands on the desk, which earns a, "What the f…"

A girl with long greenish blue hair cheerfully waves at her then points at the paper that was currently on her desk.

Grimmjow curiously unfolded the crumpled paper only to faintly make out the scribbled words, "Lunch date on the roof? -N"

Her eyes were peering up until locking with a pair of hazel ones and nodding her head 'yes' before resuming her previous activity, daydreaming.

A few minutes later, the bell soon loudly rings to signal to the students that it was the start of the lunchtime period.

The blue haired teen quietly secures the homemade bento box from within her desk and heads up to the roof of the school.

Her eyes closely scan her surroundings only to notice that her greenish-blue haired friend was not presently there, which prompts her to think, _'Probably had to go buy her lunch today,'_

Nevertheless, Grimmjow headed over to their usual reserved spot only to briefly pause and check out the view.

' _This school has a killer view!'_ She inwardly asserts as the wind gently caresses her face and lifts her hair in the breeze.

A deep sigh escapes her lips before she reminds herself, _'To bad it's an uptight elitist all girls academy that costs an arm and a leg...no maybe the whole body to get in.'_

The movement of a dark shadow suddenly captures her sights right before she speedily rotates around only to catch a fist in the palm of her hands.

"I see the frisky cat hasn't quite lost its nine lives yet." A familiar feminine voice teasingly quips at the stalemate between the two girls.

Grimmjow merely smiles at her friend's comment before she follows up with a playful jab of her own, "Nor has the stubborn goat fallen off the steep cliff yet."

The two eventually separated from each other only to have the greenish-blue haired teen giggle at the jab, which soon the other girl fell victim to her infectious laughter before they finally plopped down on the roof to eat.

She merely watches as the girl animatedly chatters about what all occurs in her life since the last time they converse with each other.

Her name is Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, the daughter of the Odelschwanck yakuza in Hueco Mundo.

"So my parents started to talk about my _arrangement_." Grimmjow reveals to her companion, which earns her immediate reaction of "Really?! I thought you had another year or so."

"I remember when my parents first told me about my arrangement." Nelliel softly chuckles to herself with a hand on the side of her cheek as a sign of remembrance.

She then removes her hand from her face before she speaks up again, "Well at least I remember some of it before my accident."

' _That's right…she's been in a coma for about two years.'_ Her inner voice dutifully reminds her as she aimlessly stares at the curvaceous woman off to her side.

The greenish-blue haired woman picks up her chopsticks, glances over in her friend's direction and mentions, "I never got to thank you for protecting my herd when I was bedridden."

A "pft" escapes her mouth after she hungrily stuffs her face with a piece of tempura shrimp when she utters, "You were one of the few people that treated me like a… _human being_."

"Besides, if there is anyone that deserves thanks it should be you. I thank you for not forgetting about me." The young woman genuinely admits in a somber tone before she shakes her head and suggests, "We should go on a ride one day."

"I would like that." Grimmjow sincerely states as she peeks over the direction of the greenish-blue haired girl.

Another giggle emits from Nelliel at the oddly solemn expression on her friend's face before she decides to distract her with, "You know there's a college fair this Thursday."

0000

Ulquiorra eventually arrived on campus with time to spare as he tightly secured his newly restored bike to a metallic bike rack and peered up at the clock tower in the middle of the quad.

He then removes the baker's gift from within his black book bag and proceeds to consume the treat as he heads toward his professor's office.

' _It's actually pretty good.'_ The raven haired male mentally deems in amazement before he quickly scarfs down the rest of the loaf that was in his hand.

Ulquiorra unexpectedly overheard what sounded to be an argument centered around the context of Sciences versus Arts from his professor and a pink haired student.

After a few heated pointes were exchanged, he watched his professor politely excused himself from the conversation on the account that he has a prior engagement with a student to attend to.

"I'm sorry about the out of the blue delay, Mr. Cifer." The raven haired male barely listens to his professor apologizes to him until he includes, "But that extremely naïve Szayelapproz thinks that Science created Art. What pure total utter rubbish?!"

"But back to the purpose of this meeting, your number was randomly selected as one of the Art Department Student Recruiter. Every year, we are required to have one individual per grade level to attend and travel to local high schools to promote enrollment here at the Uni. It'll take place during your morning block classes, which you'll naturally be excused from. Also it will be credited to your grade in my class as well." The professor purposely spiels about what he needs to discuss with him.

"Do we have a deal?" He enquiringly inquires as he spins his body in his direction and removes his glasses in order to get a better look at his student.

Ulquiorra simply releases a sigh of frustration since he halfheartedly listens to the requirements and agrees to the idea, "Fine,".

"Excellent choice, Mr. Cifer." His professor speedily hops to his feet at the confirmation of his participation.

He then excitingly discloses, "I'll see you Thursday at nine o'clock sharp in the morning."

"Oh and one more thing," His professor suddenly speaks up as he meticulously searches his desk until he finally finds a piece of paper to hand to him.

"Remember these facts as well. Have a good rest of the day." He sternly advises him after he directly stares at his face.

' _This sucks!'_


	4. Time

The sound of the dismissal bell was signaling to the all girl student population that it was the end of yet another enriching academic day of learning.

"Grimmjow…" A familiar feminine voice loudly calls out to the bluenette until her icy blue eyes finally land on a blonde teen, better known as Tia Harribel.

Tia speedily approaches and casually matches up with her friend's natural stride in the direction of the general parking lot.

"I should pretend to be shock since you even made it to school." She coyly jaws since her friend's occupation would often time interfere with her attendance at school.

The teen audibly chuckles at her friend's joke before she reveals the reason why she was at school in the first place. "Had no choice, Mila Rose, Apacci and Sung Sun wouldn't let me sleep in today."

Her icy blue gaze merely narrows in on the slightly tone girl when she promptly verbalizes, "I've been rather curious about you lately."

This causes her friend to quirk one of her eyebrows up after she listens to her mention that she was on her mind lately.

"How can you have _three_ girlfriends all living under one roof with each other?" The bluenette curiously probes about her friend's present living situation

A simple smirk stretches across her face when she faces her slightly taller friend only to reveal, "They absolutely _love_ me and that's all that matters!"

"Yeesh…" Grimmjow hastily murmurs while she shakes her head as her left hand physically rests on forehead when she adds, "Talk about a _massive_ headache!"

"By the way, are you busy?" Tia promptly speaks up once they finally step foot on the asphalt and presently stand in front her Light White/Lupin Blue Metallic/Racing Red S 1000 R.

She did not immediately provide an answer to her question instead the blue haired woman reaches around to unhook a helmet from the side of the vehicle.

The teen annoyingly utters "Here" as she lightly shoves the helmet under her ample bosom, which slightly catches her off-guard.

Her smirk morphs in to a toothy grin that tends to remind her of a shark's mouth as she exclaims, "You're such a lifesaver Grimm!"

"Tell me about." The woman annoyingly grips while she deliberately wraps her hair in a loose bun before she tucks in underneath her personal helmet.

The owner of the motorcycle mounts the seat, peers up at her friend and sharply remarks, "Oh and do explain to your girlfriends that I'm so not trying to steal you away from them."

"Sorry, I bet it was Apacci that said that." Tia hastily assumes which one of the three had the gaud to approach her classmate and accuse her of being the other woman.

The young woman briefly pondered over which of Tia's girlfriend boldly approached her once she dropped the blonde off at home after being stranded at work for hours.

"Which ever one that looks like a damn deer." The blue haired teen eventually recalls a brief description of the woman.

Her friend merely shakes her head in disbelief once she ultimately divulges, "Yep…that'll be her."

"Anyway, hop on." Grimmjow orders her friend as she cranks the bike up and twists the accelerator to warm up the engine.

0000

Ulquiorra cautiously coasts down the rather tall hill that leads to and from the university until his bike evenly rolls across level grounds.

' _I wonder how I got caught up in this Student Rep. mess again?'_ He confusingly ponders as to exactly why his professor even recommended him for the task.

According to his teacher, he gave him pure and unadultered hell during his lectures.

His mind eventually returns to the extremely dangerous roads ahead of him as he leisurely pedals in the direction that leads toward his job.

The young's man stomach hungrily growls for its owner to feed it food or suffer from explosive heart burn.

' _Do I have enough time to stop for a snack?'_ His green eyes briefly peer down at the watch on his arm in order to check for the time.

An inner voice promptly reminds him, _'The baker gave you some bread remember.'_

The raven haired male slows to a stop at a nearby public bench, pushes the kick stand out and digs inside of his book bag.

He then removes the brown paper bag and unfolds it to remove yet another piece of bread from inside.

Ulquiorra swiftly returns the bread bag inside of his book bag, zips it up and resumes his journey to work.

' _This might really be good.'_ The pale teen mentally deems.

He delightfully savors the taste of the roll while he easily guides his bike with one of his hands.

After pedaling for ten minutes, the young man was arriving at his workplace right before overhearing a loud motorize engine speedily bypassing him.

His green eyes naturally track the motorcycle that speedily flies pass him only to surprisingly watch them park near the Employee Only area.

The male soon beheld a blonde woman, whom he knew as Tia Harribel, removed the helmet from around her head and handed it to the driver.

' _Must be one of her girlfriends,'_ Ulquiorra automatically assumes since it was well known at their job just how easily jealous her girlfriends were.

"I owe you one Grimm." Tia graciously thanked her friend once again for the much needed ride to arrive at work on time.

The blue haired woman slightly twists her upper body to face her friend and comments, "No prob, I'll be around if you need me."

She nods her head as she steps back so Grimmjow could merge back with the traffic on the busy streetway.

Her aqua eyes soon land on her rather mute raven haired coworker, which she cordially greets with a lift of her hand.

"Oh good afternoon, Cifer-san,"

He awkwardly reciprocates the gesture right before he heads inside of the restaurant.

0000

Grimmjow aimlessly rides around the city before she settles for a local park. She really wanted to relax and escape from her present responsibilities.

The teen purposely places her phone on "DO NOT DISTURB" so she would not have to individually ignore phone calls and text messages from her family, friends, and gang.

Her thoughts were soon focusing on her impending arrangement that was presently in her parents' hands.

' _I just hope I can find a good candidate to pass my dad's requirements.'_ The young woman inwardly requests that her parents' will have her best interest at heart.

' _They'll probably either pick a prick or a deadbeat.'_ Her blue eyes frequently scan her surroundings as if it was second nature to her.

The girl then locates a spot before she leans her head back against her interlace hand, _'As if there's a shitload of suitable suitors in our area in the first place.'_

Her sights simply gaze at the funny shape clouds while she frustratingly considers, _'Why can't I pick my own husband?!'_

' _I didn't ask to be born in to a yakuza family.'_ A sigh of irritation leaves her body while she scrunches her eyes to get a better look at one far off cloud.

The young woman eventually would have to head back home but only on her own time.

0000

Ulquiorra was speedily clocking out of work only to hear Tia casually striking up a conversation with him since she waits for her ride.

"You don't talk much, Cifer-san. Are you always this mute or are you just don't feel like speaking." The blonde enquiringly poses as she unbuttons her vest and hangs it in her locker.

The young man shrugs his shoulders while he presses four numbers in the keypad, lays his index finger on the pad, and waits for the scan to complete.

"Eh, who am I to judge?" The teen sharply remarks while she tosses her bowtie inside and then grabs her school uniform.

Her aqua eyes examine the contents of her locker, deem it decent, and close it shut when she boldly quips, "But I wouldn't be surprised if you had a couple women or two willing to your bidding. I mean you got the face for it."

"No girlfriend." The raven haired male reveals that there was no special woman in his life at the moment.

"How are your girlfriends by the way?" He easily diverts the conversation from him and on to her as he heads over to his locker.

She heavily sighs once she approaches the machine before she groans, "You have no idea what it's like to juggle three brazenly hellions in one go."

"Sung Sun wants to always dominate me so I have to play the masochist role even though I absolutely hate it." Tia frustratingly grips while she punches her four digit code in the keypad.

"Mila Rose is heavily in to bondage. So I had to relearn how to tie knots."

"Who knew there were some many ways to tie a damn rope?!" The blonde briefly faces him to astonishingly exasperate about knots.

"And Apacci has been getting in to role play lately!"

"One would think she would be more worried about the bills but no…she wants all these expensive ass cosplay outfits." The teen grumbles as she presses the right arrow until she reaches her name.

A smile surfaces to her face before she elaborates about the positive things in each one of her relationships.

"But Sung Sun acupuncture is a real treat especially if I have had a long day at this hell hole."

"Mila Rose always makes sure that I'm never hungry."

"Oh and Apacci forces me to jog around our complex to keep my cardio up."

"I really love my girls." The young woman lovingly admitted after a "beep" noise signaled that she was officially clocked out.

"Well I should get going, you know how boss gets if we hang around too long." Ulquiorra says once he closes his locker and proceeds to head out of the Employees Only area.

"Always pleading for us to pull a double," Tia mimics their boss voice whenever he would offer for them to work a double.

' _I wonder what Grimmjow is doing?'_

0000

Grimmjow finally arrived home much to the openly expressed concern of her personal guards that instantly greeted her at the entrance of her home.

She physically pushes pass them only to catch a glimpse of tonight's dinner neatly cover in saran wrap on the dining table in the kitchen.

The young woman automatically knew exactly who it was that took that precious time to preserve her meal for whenever she felt like she should come home. _'Mom,'_

The teenager obediently clasps her hands together to pray over her food, carefully removes the wrap and eagerly proceeds to consume her meal.

"Uhm…could you leave me alone now?! I'm trying to eat here!" The blue haired teen annoyingly snaps since she senses her guards was about to huddle around her.

Icy blue eyes visibly roll at their reaction when she deliberately mentions, "Plus, I did make it home safely."

Her father unexpectedly enters inside of the kitchen, secures a sake cup and jar from his private bar and sits at the table to enjoy some drinks.

There was a tense silence between father and daughter until the older of the two verbalizes up, "Your mother and I have nearly finalized the pool of candidates today."

"Where's your pick?" She halfheartedly listens to him probes about the name of her suitor that she would like to include in their listing.

Grimmjow tightly clenches her chopsticks when she irritably grills, "You know…you never even asked me how my day was today?!"

"I actually went to school, learned something new and came home completely and totally unscathed!"

"I don't want to talk about no damn arrangement." The teenager angrily snaps at the fact that her father could care less about her attempt to remain safe.

He swiftly narrowed his sights on his daughter when he gravely advises, "Watch your tone, young lady."

She irately slams the chopsticks, easily breaks them against the surface while she stands on her feet and angrily proclaims, "You don't even care! So I don't care about your _fucking_ arrangement!"

"Get back here." Her father instantly demands once he watches his daughter rudely dismisses herself from the dining room table.

"Keiji, what's going on?" A drowsy feminine voice fretfully inquires since she overhears some extremely loud noises from the kitchen.

"It's nothing." The head of house calmly remarks before he suggests, "Go on back to sleep."

Grimmjow rapidly dials a number before she ensues a brief conversation with the individual on the other end.

She haphazardly stuffs some sleeping clothes, her school's uniform and her hygiene products in a dark blue duffel bag.

The teen was easily rappelling down the two storied house until the grass was softening her landing and securing it to the water hose in the backyard.

' _I'm out.'_


	5. Almost Doesn't Count

Ulquiorra drearily awoke to the melodic chimes of his alarm block before he wearily pushed the snooze button to cease the sound.

His slender body eventually pop up from his bed in order to complete his morning routine when the sound of the front door open then close.

The unexpected sound immediately captured his hearing, _'I guess mother is back from her business trip.'_

His green eyes frequently peered over at the face of his digital clock because he had to report to class earlier than usual due to his newly assigned position as Student Representative.

' _If I dress quickly…I can pick up some breakfast.'_ The young man was inwardly estimating his time while tightening the tie in to a Windsor knot.

Metallic pans loudly clangs against each other along before sounds of frustrated sighs follows soon after.

The raven haired male merely rolled his eyes, emerged from the bathroom and searched his space for his bookbag.

"Knock" "Knock" "Knock" echoes throughout his bedroom once one of his hands lightly wraps around the thick black strap of his bag.

' _I don't have time for this.'_ The young man was inwardly grumbling after sliding the lightweight object onto his left shoulder while approaching the door.

A deep sigh exhale from his thin lips right before he gently pop the door open and face his mother or should he describe it as his identical twin.

It was visibly obvious who genes he inherited, which was about the most he acquired from the woman in front of him.

According to his mother, his personality was distinguishably his father's.

Her eyes wearily beheld the sight of her fully grown child clad in what appeared to be a school uniform, which led her to question, "You have school today?"

"I'm actually late." Ulquiorra curtly respond once he step forward and close the door directly behind him.

An expression of what resembled somberness visibly surfaced to her face as she inaudibly murmured, "I see."

"Well then…let me not hold you any longer. Have a good day at school." The older woman hastily convey for her son to have a wonderful day during his studies.

The only sound that reverberated through the house was the sound of the front odor being roughly slammed by the raven haired male.

0000

"You're here pretty early?" A familiar feminine voice quipped after they spotted the bluenette amongst the early morning crowd.

Blue eyes lazily locates the source of the sound only to see a teal haired teen with a wide smile on her face.

Her sudden presence prompt Grimmjow to greet her friend, "Well good morning to you too, Neilel."

"I do hope you haven't forgotten about what I told you on the rooftop?" She was posing while silently watching her friend shuffling some things around in her locker.

A manicured eyebrow lifted at the blank expression on her face before she answered her own question, "The Student Council is hosting a college fair this afternoon."

"As if I could? You literally blew up my precious phone for the past few days." Grimmjow cantankerously grumble while she shake her fist and bite the side of her mouth out of irritation.

The fair skinned girl was giggling at the young woman's reaction before defending her actions, "That's what happens when you're so reliable."

The teen slammed the door of her locker while she annoyingly uttered "Yah, yah, yah," at her girlfriend's comment.

"Let me guess…" Neilel softly speak up once she maneuver a bit closer to her buddy before she shrewdly allege, "You're planning to skip homeroom?"

The bluenette eventually gain some space from the girl when she proceed to head in the direction of her homeroom.

"Nope, told my 'rents that I was going to be a good student." She hastily denied the accusation of her current intended location.

An unreadable expression grace her face when she purposely murmur, "That's too bad. And here I was about to tempt you back to the dark side?"

Blue eyes widen at the sight before her as she swiftly draw closer to her and inquisitively needle, "Is that…what I think it is?"

Neilel eagerly nod her head while icy blue eyes frequently stare at the plastic zip-lock bag then to her homeroom and back to her good friend.

Grimmjow shook her head while she firmly proclaimed to herself, "I definitely have to find some new friends."

0000

"So one of our stops is an all-girls school?" One of the upperclassman shockingly questions once his eyes meticulously examines their itinerary.

"It isn't just any all-girls school." Another upperclassman excitingly break his silence while he wag his index finger at this colleague.

He promptly clear his throat, rest one of his hands against his chest with other in the air as he enthusiastically divulge, "It's where only the cream of the crop have the privilege to attend."

"Plus, rumors have it that the Prime Minister's daughter and other foreign dignitaries daughters attend." The young man add in with beams of light instead of pupils for his eyes.

The other passengers in the sixteen persons van exchanges looks of disbeliefs while someone swiftly contests with, "No way!"

Ulquiorra blankly stare out of the van's window when their professor announce the estimated time of arrival.

' _I wonder how long she's going to stay home this go round?'_

0000

The bluenette and teal haired teens lazily stretches out against the surface of the rooftop and aimlessly stares at the blue sky.

"Why do the clouds look puffy? Why can't they look like marshmallows?" Neliel irritably grumble at the fact the clouds were not a delicious fluffy confectionary treat.

Grimmjow slightly rotate her head toward her companion only to grill, "Marshmallows? Really Neliel?"

Her wide Hazel brown eyes briefly glances in her direction before she excitingly remark, "What?! I like marshmallows."

The two girls then audibly giggled at the topic of their conversation for what felt like forever until a comfortable silence befell them.

"Aren't you hungry?" The teal haired teen curiously inquiry since her stomach start to yearn for some nourishment.

"Crap!" Her close friend suddenly shout while she quickly sit upright prior to her question, "What time is it?"

Neliel eyes returns to the sky and studies the sun until she ultimately conclude, "Based off of the sun's position, I say about 11am."

"Shit, we missed homeroom." Grimmjow unintentionally stated the obvious based off of the time that was given.

Her sights then get a load of the petite teen to her left when she curiously demand, "And since when have you been an Astrologer?"

"I can't tell you everything." She coyly explained with her eyes now closed and hands interlaced behind her head.

Her blue locks shakes from her head's movement when she genuinely opine, "It doesn't really matter anyway. Besides, aren't you on the Student Council?"

The young woman merely watch as she nod her head to confirm the answer to the question before she advise, "Used that."

"And you?" Neliel was enquiringly wondering about her friend's excuse to return back to the classroom.

Her icy blue eyes momentarily shuts while she confidently declare, "It would've been super weirder if I'd actually showed up on time."

"Point taken," The teal haired sincerely agreed with the teen's rationale.

Her companion casually stand to her feet, gently dust off her skirt with her hands and stretch her body out.

"See you in…oh about an hour, okay?" Neilel sternly disclose the time that they should meet up again for the fair.

"Sure,"

0000

"Make sure everything is nice and neat." Their Art professor routinely demanded after they located their table and proceeded to set up their information.

' _Is this even a gym?'_ Ulquiorra was inquisitively wondering all while taking in the extremely vast open space where the neighboring tables were a good distance apart from each other.

His sights eventually returns to what was in front of him as they carefully slides their school's banner across the length of the table.

' _It looks more like an arena.'_ He inwardly decide on a decent comparison of the sheer scale of the high school gymnasium.

' _I guess this truly is a academy suited for the elites.'_ The raven haired male ultimately conclude once he pop open a box and place the papers on the table.

"The girls won't enter until the Student Council formally welcomes us." Their professor was explaining to the group while they were tidying up the area around them.

"The table looks excellent!" He positively commend them along with a thumb up on a job well done.

The older man contiously nod his head before he gesture during his instructions, "Make sure there's always someone at the table to converse with the young ladies."

"Our goal is to have all of these slips filled by the end of our stay." Their professor was stating their goal while repeatedly patting the thick pile of papers.

A "Yes, sir," emits from everyone, except Ulquiorra, who physically responds with a nod of his head.

The Student Council members was finally entering inside of the gym and politely greeting the faculty that were already in the gym.

That was when Neliel intentionally stumbled in behind the five females because she was late.

"On behalf of the members of the Student Council and the students at Karakura Academy, we would like to extend a welcome as well as thanks for your participation in our annual college fair."

"We hope to build a positive rapport with the represented colleges and universities in order to smoothly transition our students over in to post-secondary education." The President cordially welcome them as she speak in a microphone.

The young women soon began to flock in amidst animated conversations amongst each other.

Neliel was aimlessly wondering about some of the booth while occasionally scoping out the faces of the girls.

It was not until she came upon the local public university, approximately 15 miles away from their current location, when something finally caught her attention.

Her Hazel brown eyes were honing in on the rather pale looking male when inwardly comparing him to a fragile porcelain doll.

The raven haired male quietly rotate toward the table, grab a few slips of papers, and hand it over to the group of girls in front of him.

' _I've never seen facial tattoos before, especially not two tear streak marks.'_

The girls currently surrounding him were rather eager to learn more about the mysterious yet handsome young man rather than his university.

The teal haired teen was left completely mesmerized to the point that she unknowingly ran in to Grimmjow outside in the hallway.

"Neilel…are you alright?" She fretfully question about the stupor that her friend was presently in after she grab her arm.

"There was this really _strange_ guy in there." The young woman dazzlingly comment with awe visible in her facial expressions.

The bluenette slightly tilt her head to the side when she simply repeat, "Strange, huh?"

Neilel was merely nodding her head forward before vividly describing this _strange_ guy, "He was totally pale with raven hair and get this…he has these cool facial tattoos in the form of tear streaks."

' _No…it couldn't be.'_ She instantly deny her initial thoughts once a faint image of a man with unique face tattoos surface to the forefront of her mind.

The fair skinned teen nervously gulped before she curiously probed further, "Did he have raven black hair and like these really dark green eyes that remind you of a forest?"

Hazel eyes lock with her blue ones as she watch her friend nod her head forward, which prompt her to assume, _'It's him.'_

The teal haired teen proceed to describe someone eerily familiar to the man who was at the bakery.

' _Should I go?' 'I mean what could I say?'_ Grimmjow inwardly debate on the topic of whether or not she should look for him.

' _Oh hey remember me…the girl who took a bullet for you? Yeah, so are you dating anyway?'_ She mentally imagined how the conversation unfolded between the two once she reintroduced herself to him.

Another thought pass through her mind, _'When did I become so hopeless?'_

' _Snap out of it, you're Grimmjow fucking Jeagerjaques! The princess and future head of the Jeagerjaques yakuza…so just go in there with your head high as fuck and demand to know his name.'_ Her inner voice boastfully pumped their owner up with some much needed confidence.

The future heir boldly barge in only to clumsily trip over her own two feet and roughly land on the glossy wooden floor.

"Fuck it all!" She angrily shoutec more to herself after she finally sat up and gently rubbed her now red face to soothe the intense pain from the fall.

The young woman sluggishly stands to her feet and boldly searches for the young man that was at the bakery a couple days ago.

' _I'm sure Neliel wouldn't lie about him.'_ Grimmjow privately declared that Neliel was not one to blatantly lie because her words always matched her actions.

Her blue eyes tediously combs over each and every young man presents in the gym while her inner voice somberly assume, _'Which means you probably just missed him.'_

"Damn it!" The young woman furiously shrieked at her misfortune after she searched throughout the entire gymnasium twice for the mysterious man.

' _I'm so going to find him before this arrangement can be completed!'_ The bluenette avow while she gently press the palm of her hand against her bulletwound.


	6. Frustration

"Are you alright?" Neilel questioningly needled after she observed her blue haired friend departed from within the gymnasium with her thick disheveled bangs covered her eyes.

Eventually blue connects with teal, she merely shake her head with an unreadable expression present on her face. She then aimlessly roamed about the school until she reached a familiar hallway where her respective locker was stationed.

Grimmjow deliberately twists the lock until the metallic door " _pop_ " open and she begin to remove her safety equipment for her motorcycle.

The teal haired teen closely follow her friend, circle around to her left and peek over at a clock down the hall.

"You only have an hour left till dismissal." Her buxom friend made known after she approached the now closed locker.

The bluenette was simply resting her helmet against her hip, slightly facing her friend and finally breaking her silence, "I need to clear my head. Coming?"

Neilel briefly ponder over the offer before she ultimately utter, "Some other time," as she casually lean her right side against one of the doors.

"Student Council has to clean up the gym." She immediately expound as to why she could not join her on a scenic trip throughout the city.

Grimmjow's shoulders physically sags as she audibly exhale and sadly huff out "Too bad," at the girl's rejection to her offer.

A small smile stretched across Neilel's face at her close friend's childish reaction to being told no while she shook her head in disbelief.

She then extend one of her arms out until it land on the bluenette's shoulder as she sternly advise, "You be safe out there."

Her comment earn a nod of her head before she remove her hand from the shoulder and watch her casually saunter toward the exit of the building.

Grimmjow exhale once again as she finally cross the threshold that divide the real world and school. _'Why can't I run unto that green eyed bastard from before?'_

0000

"Alright fellas, let's get these boxes and follow me." Their Art professor instantly order the group after they unload the school's van.

Each student randomly picks one from underneath the rear seat and closely trails behind their instructor, who lead them to a spare room inside of his office.

"Don't forget to order them alphabetically by schools and last names," He promptly issued out exactly how he wanted each of the containers to be sorted once they settled down at a table to work on.

The males then push passes the slightly ajar cardboard folds, removes stacks of paper, and aimlessly places them on the wooden surface.

"Then separate them by their respective grade levels too." The blonde add in with his right index finger in the air and eyes close.

"Ugh, this is too much work!" One of the males vocally complains about the workload in front of them as he leans against the body of the chair.

His neighbor simply flip through the sheets of paper when he positively highlight, "At least we saw some super cute babes today."

"Man, I wish I had their school to sort." The latter one suddenly grumble before he dramatically collapse on top of his piles of papers.

The first student curiously scope out the other packages that were visible to his sights until a brilliant idea surface to the forefront of his thoughts.

"Well one of us should at least have their box…let's go find it!" He presumed based off the lone fact that each one of them currently organized information from a school that they visited today.

They directs their gazes at each other, nods their heads simultaneously and proceeds to hunt down the container with " _Karakura Academy_ " scribble on a sticky tag.

The duo eventually pinpoint the intended labeled box only to unexpectedly have a pale arm reach out to block their hands. They were soon met with a pair of empty green eyes that stare directly at their souls.

"We thought...it was an unchecked box." One of them abruptly conjures up a believable fib after their hands were raise with palms outward towards him.

The other one gradually gathers his composure in order to fretfully stammer out an apology, "Sorry man,"

Ulquiorra merely observe the two males promptly excuse themselves from in front of his workspace and from within his presence altogether.

"Whew…that was intense man!" The second one nervously muttered while he stared at his hand, which shook the entire time during that rather awkward stare down.

The first one frequently peek over one of his shoulders at the raven haired male, who diligently arrange the heaps of papers back inside of his box, to question, "What's dude name?"

"He's in my intro class. I think he's a freshman." The shorter of the two revealed where he would often see the young man at on campus.

Their sights narrows in on the pale skin teen that casually stands to his feet, which prompt one of them to anxiously enquire, "What's he doing with the goods?"

"Ah no…don't!" The pair vocally shrieked at the sight of the box being handed over to the professor from the raven haired male.

"You're free to go, Cifer-san." His Art instructor was confirming that he was able to leave for the rest of the day after deeming the contents were accurately classified.

0000

' _It's pretty boring without my two favorite antisocial coworkers.'_ Tia gravely noted once she collected a generous tip from one of her tables.

The front door bell " _ring_ " from contact with the door, which prompt her and the other employees to cordially greet them with a "Welcome!"

"Yo," Grimmjow dully greet her with a stout wave of her hand right before she haphazardly plop down in the blonde's section.

A smirk was materializing across the waitress face while merrily greeting the teen with her personal moniker, "Grimm,"

"You weren't at school so I came to check up on you." The bluenette genuinely elucidate why she was currently at her classmate's workplace.

"Oh yeah? I feel so loved." Tia fondly gush while she slightly sway back and forth with the plastic menus in her grasps.

Once the high wear off, she then slide one of them in front of her to show her their options in case she would like to place an order.

"It's one of my long days at work so…" The blonde divulge why she was not at school until she abruptly slam her free hand on the tabletop and curiously inquiry, "Oh, are you busy tomorrow afternoon?"

Grimmjow momentarily pause while she mentally cycle through her schedule for tomorrow before she finally comment, "Nope, what's up?"

"So there's this guy…" Tia started off only to be instantly cut off with, "Uh uh…do you plan to incur the wrath of three overly emotional girlfriends?"

A chuckle escape her lips prior to her clarification, "It's not for me but for you" as she direct her pointer finger toward her friend's busty chest.

"Ah come on Grimm, you need a nice warm body to hold you on lonely cold nights from time to time." She attempted to convince her classmate to agree to her plans to meet this mysterious guy.

Grimmjow simply raise an arch eyebrow at Tia's vision, which prompt her to ask, "So exactly when did _you_ decide to play match maker?"

"I have to keep it hidden, you know. I'm not trying to lose my wings." The waitress was honestly proclaiming while occasionally rubbing her nails against her shirt and blowing off any residuals on her fingers.

Her blue eyes meaninglessly stared at the words on the paper covered in plastic when she finally caved in, "I guess I can let you hook me up with someone _but_ just this one time though."

Tia excitingly clap the palms of her hands together as it conveys her sheer delight at the confirmation to hook her up with someone.

"Great! Although, today is one of his off-day." She intentionally divulge the fact that the man is one of her coworkers when she follow up with, "Can you swing by tomorrow during my shift so you can meet him?"

Grimmjow was physically nodding her head prior to her changing the subject to something more important, "So can you bring me a parfait?"

She then hand the menu back over to her classmate, who deliberately tuck the paper between the others within her grasp.

"It's on the house." The blonde was suddenly declaring, earning an immediately gasp along with a piercing shrill, " _What_?!"

The waitress nod her head this time right before she provide the reason why, "Hey, it's payback from the other day."

"You love me. You really love me." Grimmjow dramatically broadcast while she execute grandiose gestures toward the blonde at the suggestion of free food.

0000

"Any word from Grimmjow?" Akemi nervously probe about whether or not her daughter recently attempts to contact anyone at the house.

A deep sigh escape from her father's mouth as he irritably grumble, "No. She isn't even answering her phone."

"You don't think anything terrible has happened to her?" She fretfully worry about the safety of their child, which only earn another deep exhalation of breath.

He then blinked his eyes open, checked for the time, and initially assumed, "We probably would've received word by now."

"Did you two have a fight?" His wife abruptly accuse since she recall the tense atmosphere between the two during breakfast this morning.

Her husband simply close his eyes and calmly reply, "Not exactly, she's a defiant stubborn child."

An " _hm_ " slip from her lips when she deliberately allege, "Doesn't she remind you of someone when they were younger?"

"Stubborn, yes. Defiant, no." Keiji swiftly clarify with a nod then a shake of his head before he include, "My elders made sure I listened to each and every word uttered from their lips."

"Grimmjow does listen." She was instantaneously defending her child's ability to listen prior to offering another reason why he was adamantly claiming that she was tenacious. "You never give her any chance to voice her opinions."

"She's a teen age girl that wants to be heard." His wife sternly defends her position based off of her daughter's age and maturity level.

Akemi audibly huffs at the fact their conversation once again hits a stalemate where neither of the two could claim victory in their favor.

"I'd rebel to if you were my father."

 _ **Outside of the Jaegarjaques mansion…**_

' _Today's been a pretty crazy day…'_ Grimmjow mentally concludes once she pass through the gate as she press the button to unlock the strap around her head.

She then removed her thick black netted gloves and messily stuffed them in her jacket pocket while she reflected back on the events that took place earlier.

' _From Neliel vividly describing the same dude from in front of the bakery at the school's College Fair to Tia offering to become a Cupid for my sake,'_

' _I mean...should I even trust Tia who's in this extremely weird square relationship with three other females?'_ She was inwardly questioning her trust in her blonde friend's sudden ability to match people to prospective dates when she herself is presently dealing with three dramatically different women.

A painful throbbing sensation was pulsing from her temples when privately surmising, _'Just thinking about those three causes my head to hurt,'_

' _Would I ever become blinded with my emotions to the point that I would lash out at everyone else but my significant other?'_ The blunettee deeply consider based on the examples from her friend's seriously complex relationships that seems to boil down to one common thing: love creates delusional women.

She gently rub her forehead with her thumb and index finger when she inquisitively needle, _'Why am I even comparing myself to those three bat shit crazy women?'_

' _They're a completely different breed of women.'_ The teen ultimately presume that Tia's plan is on a fast collision course straight to Hell.

Her blue eyes then roams over to the front door when images of her parents surfaces during her thoughts, _'On the other hand, there's mom and dad.'_

' _They seemed to be in love even though they barely knew each other before they tied the knot.'_ The young woman recalled one of her mother's stories about how she met her father.

' _Or could I possibly end up like Neilel?'_ A dreadful memory sparks an ominous sensation to completely wash over her entire body.

' _Every time I even think about it, it sends a creepy chill over my body.'_

' _How could someone that openly proclaim their love for you turn around and shove you down a flight of stairs in your own home?'_ The bluenette repeatedly contemplate the real meaning of love yet no answer seem to prevail through her muddy thoughts about the topic.

' _Why am I even thinking about this love stuff?'_ She inwardly grumble to herself while she shake her head in order to clear her thoughts, _'It's not as if it's real or anything.'_

' _I need to catch some Z's.'_ The teen wearily alleged that was the reason behind her sudden deep reflection on the age old question, "What is love?"

She wearily sigh when her icy blue sights rove over to the front door and slumps her shoulders forward while she produces her keys.

' _Back in to this hell hole again.'_


	7. A Chance Encounter

"Ugh…" Ulquiorra wearily grumbled aloud once he slowly rolled over to face his small dark green pill that served as his alarm clock.

He gently taps the black circular snooze button, lifts his upper torso until the covers pool around his waist while he tiredly stifles a yawn with one of his hands.

His forest green eyes lazily roams over to his calendar to check for today's date.

' _Crap…it's a full day at work.'_ The young man annoyingly groaned as he proceeded to complete his morning routine.

His sensitive hearing was picking up on the sound of pans haphazardly clashing against each other.

' _I guess she'll be here for a while longer.'_ He begrudgingly assumed with his eyes shut after he twisted his lower body until his feet touched the plush carpet.

The raven haired male was lazily stretching his body until his bones were releasing the built up air from the sockets with a _"popping"_ noise.

0000

The teacher dutifully recites each student's names from the homeroom list while Grimmjow deeply sighs and aimlessly stares out the window at the morning sky.

Her blue eyes were studying and guessing the shape of the clouds that were floating by when pondering, _'Couldn't I just skip class today?'_

She then suddenly recalled the conversation between her and her father right before she left for school.

" _In order for your portion of the deal to remain intact, you must attend school on time every day." Her father sternly put forth after the young woman bound down the steps and entered inside of the kitchen._

 _A "what" was startlingly shrieked at what the older man presently requested for her to comply with his demands._

" _If you're caught skipping or cutting then considers it null and void." He added, which prompted the teen to narrow her sights in on the man in front of her._

 _Grimmjow seriously weighed out her options that were given to her before she finally surmised, 'You slick bastard!'_

" _Fine, I'll agree to the conditions." The blue haired girl ultimately ceded along with an audible "tsk" of her tongue._

 _Keiji merely popped open one of his eyes in order to see the expression on his daughter's face when he uttered, "Good,"_

' _Why did I even agree to that?!'_ The teenage girl was frustratingly ruminating about her naïve willingness to go along with her father's ultimatum.

She sluggishly dropped her cheek from her hand, rested her head against the surface of the desk, closed her eyes and concluded. _'I really am an idiot.'_

"The Student Council will be collecting this survey at the end of the homeroom period." Her homeroom teacher announced to the students as they waved a stack of papers in their grasp.

Her hands were swiftly weaving through her hair while dramatically exclaiming to herself, _'All of this is just stupid!'_

' _Still…Tia isn't here, which means she has to work again.'_ The blue haired teen privately presumed since her blonde friend had yet to arrive to school for their homeroom period.

' _It's going to be really boring for sure.'_

0000

Tia was hearing the door to their breakroom opening before spotting a raven haired male casually strolling in with cycling safety equipment in his hands.

"Oh, morning Cifer-san," She cordially greets her coworker with a small smile on her face when she adds, "Enjoyed your off day?"

Ulquiorra was merely twisting the lock until it a _clicking_ noise was emitting from the door before unclasping the helmet from around his head.

"I still had classes." He answers while he slides the pads from his elbows and knees then hangs them off of his door compartment.

The blonde slightly tilts her head to the side when she inquisitively probes, "So you're a _university_ student?!"

The young woman was discernibly releasing a sigh, shaking her head, and teasingly chiding, "I guess I'm living my life wrong, I barely make any of my classes and I'm still in high school."

' _A high schooler…'_ His green eyes briefly displays a thought yet he opts to forgo it and prepares himself for work.

The breakroom door swing open again when a voice cantankerously poses, "Why is it so rowdy this early?"

Two pairs of eyes soon landed on the brunette, who twisted his pinkie finger against one of his ears with a disinterested expression on his face.

"Coyote? I thought you had the day off." Tia eventually broke her silence once she registered the identity of the slender man that presently stood in front of the door.

He then removes his finger from his ear, returns his arm at his side and simply responses with, "Boss called,"

"I see." The blonde could only agree along with a nod of her head at his presence and arms across her chest.

The lone woman amongst the three diverts her sights from the males and toward the work schedule when she wonders aloud, "I wonder who else is joining our shift?"

' _It's going to be a really fun day for sure.'_

000

"Tea?" Akemi was inquiring to her husband while removing the kettle from over the hot flame before searching for the teacups in the wooden cabinets.

The male distinctly clears his throat once he makes known, "I'm fine."

The blue haired woman merely nods her head, pours a cup of tea and brings it over toward the kitchen table.

"That was awfully nice of you." She was suddenly speaking up after settling down in a chair and staring at her husband.

An " _hm_ " slipped from his lips as he lifted his head to align sights with his wife that sat on the left side of him.

"Of all the things you could've wagered, you wanted her to go to school on time every day." The woman astonishingly remarks after she sips the liquid from the rim of the cup.

"With great power come great responsibility," Keiji proudly recite once he slide his hands inside of his loose sleeves.

He then divert his sights from his wife's face until it lands on the flight of stairs, "Besides, I have to make her suffer in some kind of way."

"You truly have an odd way of showing your affections toward your daughter." Akemi genuinely regarded about her husband's behavior toward their daughter.

"She's just stubborn." The silver haired male was ultimately surmising about Grimmjow's personality.

0000

The bell loudly reverberated throughout the halls of Karakura Academy, which earned an excited shout from one female student, "Finally!"

She was speedily collecting her belongings, haphazardly skidding across the hall floor and rapidly bounding toward her respective area for her locker.

"Move out of my way!" The blue haired woman was piercingly shrieking while occasionally weaving and dodging groups of girls presently crowding the hallway.

The teen immediately pumped the breaks at the sight of her teal haired friend, who waited patiently by her locker.

"You're quite eager to head home." Nelliel jokingly tease once Grimmjow swiftly approach the rectangular metallic box to undo the lock on the door.

She then faces one of her close friends, displays an expression of exhaustion when she wearily divulge, "I've been here _all_ day!"

"Hell, huh?" The teal haired teen amusingly chuckled at her honest reaction from being at school for the entire duration of the academic day.

The door pops open as she randomly toss her books in, grabs her gear and melodramatically cries, "You have no idea!"

"I see Tia didn't come to school." The slightly shorter of the two was mentioning while waving at some familiar faces wishing her a "Good afternoon,".

Grimmjow casually slung a leather biker jacket over her shoulder and disclosed, "Speaking of Tia, she asked me to drop by her job."

"Sounds like fun," Nelliel excitingly comments as she adjusts the strap of her book bag so that it was tighter over her shoulder.

"Oh…are you tagging along?" She was coyly requesting after poking her head from behind the metallic flap to stare at her friend's face.

"Only if you have a spare, if not I'll head on home." The Student Council member expresses with her shoulder against a random locker.

The blue haired teen instantly perked up after she noticed that there was an extra helmet in her locker. "Guess I'll have to count my lucky stars today!"

"Let's go."

0000

Tia was exiting from her job after receiving a text message to head outside until beholding a slender woman with long flowing olive-green hair wearing a white knee length dress standing in front of an automobile.

A smile swiftly surfaces to her face at the sight of her girlfriend before the waitress unexpectedly feels something against the palm of her hands.

"You didn't have to stop by just to drop off my bento." The blonde verbalized once she realized that the object is none other than the lunch box she mistakenly left on her way to work this morning.

The petite woman was lifting her hand to the side of her lips, shutting her eyes, tilting her head while revealing, "I happen to have some time and I saw it on the kitchen table."

"Anyway, work hard." Sung Sun positively asserts with a similar smile on her face as she travels toward the driver's side of the car.

The blonde physically nods her head and cheerfully remarks, "I'll try."

"You have some rather cute girlfriends." A familiar masculine voice honestly complimented once he emerged from the shop only to see his coworker waved at a car.

The brunette was sliding his hands inside of his pockets, shifting his posture to a more relax position when disclosing, "I must say…I'm a tad bit envious."

"How convenient that you're on a break too," Tia coyly hints while she cuts her eyes at the young man that stands off to her right.

Coyote simply smirks before he gestures for them to take the alleyway to avoid the customers and their boss, "Shall we?"

"We shall."

 _ **A few hours later…**_

"Who knew Tia worked at such a cute shop?!" Neilel astoundingly gushe at the sight in front of her with her hands tightly squeezes in fists along with the facial expression to match.

Grimmjow tediously and repeatedly study the parking lot when she put her thoughts into words, "It should be a few more here."

"I must say...that scenic route was everything!" The teal haired teen opine with a small smile on her face before she add, "You should definitely drive your girls up there."

The pair casually entered inside of the restaurant when they soon noticed there was already a reserved table set aside for them.

"Oh…it seems like we're last," One of them shockingly declares upon realization that they were the actual late ones to the party.

A waitress finally approach them with colorful menus in her grasp before she politely greets them with, "Everyone,".

"Tia, your bowtie cricked." Grimmjow pointed out once she instantlu registered the identity of their waitress as none other than her classmate, Tia Harribel.

"Oh…sorry about that, what can I bring for you lovely ladies to drink?" The blonde was dutifully posing to the group after readjusting the tie to its proper place.

She speedily jot down their order, step away from in front of them and head toward the counter until she catch Ulquiorra on his way to a table.

"Cifer, what time is your break today?" The young woman was inquisitively probing about his break while sliding her ink pen back inside of her pocket.

Green eyes glances in the direction of a clock before he provide a response to her question, "In a few minutes,"

"Swing by my table for a sec, okay?" Tia coyly suggested with a wink as she stepped out of his path so he could easily bypass her with a tray of food in his hands.

 _ **A few minutes later…**_

Ulquiorra soon received the go ahead signal to begin his first break from his manager while he meticulously wiped down the four tables that were assigned to his section.

Not to long after, his blonde coworker repeatedly beckon for him to approach her area with a glimpse in his direction once he was done with clean up.

"What is it that you want?" He dully demanded after he stood directly in front of her with the customers seated directly on his right.

"It's you!" A feminine voice was noisily shrieking while the raven haired male was following the sound of the voice only to find an index finger currently pointing at him.

The waiter soon beheld a blue haired girl clad in a high school uniform, who's icy blue eyes visibly widen at the sight of the pale slender male.

At the same time, " _hm_ " silently emitted from the teal haired teen once she immediately recognized him as the young man from their school's College Fair the other day.

"I can't believe it's you." Grimmjow was shockingly commenting after her hand was returning to the opposite arm to unknowingly rub her bandages.

Tia occasionally switch her sights from her close friend to coworker when she enquiringly question, "You two…know each other?!"

She gently grasped her injured arm while she divulged exactly how they knew each other, "We happened to bump into each other at a bakery a couple of days ago."

' _Is that the day where the shootout took place?'_ Nelliel privately ruminated to herself because her friend's hand repeatedly flexed around the arm that the bullet deeply grazed.

Aqua eyes eventually takes notice of the visibly nosy expressions on the other girls' faces as they witnesses to the pair's interaction.

"How about you take her to your table so you two can catch up?" Tia promptly propose to him along with a gesture in the direction of his empty booths and tables.

Grimmjow simply spared a glance in the path she planned to head in before she politely excused herself until she finally reached the end of the cushioned seat.

The seated group, along with the waitress, quietly watched as the raven haired male led their classmate and friend a few tables down the row.

The pair casually slid on the opposite side of the booth because they were not quite familiar with each other to sit on the same side yet.

"It's really a small world no?" The blue haired woman attempt to break the ice with a simple question.

Forest green eyes narrowly hones in on the arm from where she recently clutches onto before he inquisitively asks, "How's your arm?"

She divert her sights from his rather pale face until it lands on her upper arm while she provide a response, "Needed stitches but no blood transfusion, thank Kami-sama,"

"That's good," He genuinely expressed with a stout nod of his head yet his facial expression remained completely stoic when he chats with her.

Ulquiorra then audibly sigh right when he candidly confess, "Uhm…I'm not good at small talk, especially with women."

"Oh...I won't take too much of your time then." Grimmjow promise with a small smile on her face at his open admission of not being too much of a talker.

Her icy blue eyes met with his forest green ones when she timidly comes out with, "I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

An expression of apperication momentarily flashed across his face as the woman across from him built up the courage to speak up, "May I ask a favor or rather a request?"

Once again she was on the receiving end of a nod when deeply exhaling, closing her eyes, while eking out, "Would you be my _husband_?"


	8. First Impressions

"I'll be in my private study." Keiji was dutifully informing his wife about his future whereabouts that he was heading off to since she was starting to prepare for dinner.

Akemi silently nod her head while she gently scrub away any potential dirt from the tea cups and rinses the suds off with warm water.

He then leisurely strolled in the direction of his office while he privately recalled his rather lengthy To-Do list for today.

The head of the Jaegerjaquez yakuza casually enter a fairly empty room and sit in front of a piece of elaborate art that depict the Seven Lucky Gods.

It was a New Years Eve gift from a potential benefactor, who desperately attempted to secure a position to negotiate an arms deal with them and fell in their good graces.

An image of his daughter came to the forefront of his mind once he saw the list of suitors him and his wife meticulously compiled then officially finalized a few days ago.

' _Please let my daughter find a wholesome mate…and stop being so stubborn.'_ The silver haired male prayed before he focused on the day's task at hand.

 **0000**

"Sorry about that…" One of their friends quickly apologizes to the blonde waitress, who promptly wipes up the mess with a washrag.

"Hell…it caught me off guard too." Tia abruptly breaks her silence all while a pair of teal eyes hones in on the back of the bluenette's head.

"Nevertheless, I wonder what will be his response?" Another one pops the million dollar question.

The girls all were steathily tuning in onto the conversation that was taking place over in the next booth.

 _ **The next booth over…**_

"A _husband_?" Ulquiorra could only put forth that one particular word as his face remained completely neutral at the question from the girl.

"Let me properly explain…" Grimmjow speak up since she sense a bit of hidden trepidation from him.

"My family really wants me to find a suitor so I can become his wife. If I don't meet my deadline, one would randomly be selected for me." She then enlightened him about her current predicament.

"And you're choosing an antisocial Freshman from a local university whose barely staying afloat on his bills to potentially become your husband?" He honestly described himself to the young lady that presently sat in front of him.

Tia promptly chime in with "At least he's honest," which earn nods from all of the girls at the table as a silent show of agreement.

Grimmjow was slightly tilting her head while fully processing his unbias description of himself.

A small smile then stretche across her face before she unexpectedly erupt in to a fit of giggles.

' _She's...laughing?!'_ Neilel and Tia were astonishingly noting as they were watching their friend wiping some tears from the corner of her eyes.

"And here I thought you were going to say you're some Drug or an Arms Dealer….but you're actually quite _normal_." The bluenette genuinely remarked after she finally caught her breath.

"Now as far as your financial situation, I can easily fix that." The young woman suddenly add in as she stare at the man across the table.

The raven haired male merely quirk an eyebrow at the offer, which lead him to automatically assume, "This isn't a scam, is it?"

The group closely watches as Grimmjow physically lift her hand as they inwardly presume, _'Don't hit him Grimm!'_

Instead, the palm of her hand repeatedly slap the surface of the table while she loudly chuckle at his bold accusation.

"I would've said the exact same thing if someone offered out of the blue to fix my money problems." The high schooler honestly reply with a small smile.

The bluenette was shaking her head before tucking a few loose strands behind her ear and suggesting, "How about this…we exchange numbers so I can contact you once my family lawyer creates a contract."

An expression of suspicion soon surface to his face from what she presently offer him if he were to agree to her terms.

"Of course, it'll be in your favor." Grimmjow genuinely reassure him along with a rather compose expression now present on her face as she motions with her hand.

' _Spoken like the future leader of the Jaegerjaquez yakuza.'_ Neilel inwardly compliment her friend after she overhear that particular portion of their conversation.

Tia curiously peeked over the booth at the very moment the pair exchanged contact information, which caused a wide smile plus a surge of pride to wash over her body.

"What are you doing?" The blonde overheard one of them question her actions since she patted herself on the back.

"Hey, I deserve some credit." She immediately defend her actions along with a shake of her fist with her eyes close.

"I do truly hope you think over my request." Grimmjow hopefully state while she casually scoot to the end of the seat to rejoin her group.

Green orbs then peers down at the bright screen with the name "Jaegerjaquez Grimmjow" above a phone number.

He then spare another glance at the girl, who animatedly chat amongst her friends about their day at school.

A simple thought of _'Strange,'_ passed through his mind before he checked a nearby clock for the time.

The raven haired male eventually clear his thoughts so he could focus on his patrons.

 **0000**

Sun Sun was gently kicking the door to a three bedroom apartment open while easily balancing a handful of grocery bags within her grasp.

She then managesd to close the door back with a slight jut of her hip before she used her elbow to twist and redo the top lock.

The young woman softly sighs as she heads toward the kitchen and carefully places each of the bags on to the marble counter.

Her sights caught some movement from the corner of her eyes as she swiftly reached for a sharp kitchen knife and aimed it at the shadow.

A "what the hell" audibly squeaked from the shadow's mouth since they barely avoided the sharp object's trajectory, which was currently embedded in the wall.

A face eventually comes in to view when she registers it as Mila Rose before she coyly ruminates aloud, "And here I thought it was an intruder…oh well."

The fair skin woman simply resumes her previous actions when she questions, "Don't you have to be at work?"

"In a few more hours," She answers after she cuts her eyes toward the floor as she follows up with, "Oh...is that _steak_?"

"It's not for you." The other woman quickly dismisses the taller woman when she clarifies, "It's Tia and I one year anniversary today."

She merely quirks an eyebrow at her roommate once she finally reveals the reason behind the appearance of the groceries.

"I almost forgot that you were the _last_ one to tag along to the group." The buxom woman deliberately chides as she neatly folds her arms underneath her breast.

Sun Sun merely narrows her sights in on her roommate when she bluntly affirms, "That's because you two were slacking on Tia's _intellectual_ needs."

A " _humph_ " emits from the curly haired bombshell before she teasingly lips, "If that's what makes you sleep at night, hun."

Her sights followed the woman as she departed from the kitchen, secured her gym bag and exited without another word being uttered.

The petite woman drops her gaze at the face of her watch in order to check out the time.

 _'I need to get started since_ i _t's almost time to pick up Tia.'_

 **0000**

The " _vroom_ " from a motorcycle's engine softly purrs to a halt before it ultimately ceases after it stops in front of a home.

The driver places their feet on both side of the vehicle before they let their kickstand down to prop it upward.

"Thanks for the ride." Neilel candidly shows her appreciation for the ride after she removes herself from the back of the cycle.

She was then removing the helmet and handing it over to the driver while straightening out her posture.

"Its no big deal. Plus, I owe you a thousand favors for saving my ass." Grimmjow honestly declared with a small smile on her face and eyes closed.

Her sights narrow in on her companion that genuinely radiates positive energy, which is one of the reasons why they were such close friends.

"We'll have you back on the road next time." She eagerly affirms, which earns a nod of agreement from her friend.

A visible expression of thinking was surfacing to her face right when she was about to turn around to head on in.

"Two things: make sure you translate page 13 to English _and_ give that man a call soon, please." The teal haired teen eagerly encouraged along with an index finger pointed at her companion.

Grimmjow simply kicks the stand back up and twists the silver key in order to crank up the ignition.

She was flashing a wide smirk before boldly proclaiming, "After getting a good laugh today, you definitely don't have to worry about that."

"Please be safe." Neilel wishes as she watches her friend slowly motors along the streets of her residential area.

 **0000**

The late dinner shift was gradually reaching the hour to prepare for tomorrow's lunch crowd before finally closing for the evening.

Each waiter and waitress had to present their tips as well as an itemized listing of the number of customers that were waited on once they swiped their key card.

It was a tedious process but well worth it since it greatly impacted the amount of money they earned for their hard labor.

Tia was currently behind three people. Her eyes were frequently glancing over at a nearby clock and starting to fidget out of anxiousness.

A "are you okay" could be heard directly behind her, which prompted her to peer over her shoulder only to see her raven haired coworker.

"It's a special day for Sun Sun and I. We finally reached our one year anniversary and I was supposed to be at home twenty minutes ago." The blonde explains the reason behind her antsy behavior.

Green eyes momentarily rove from her face toward the clock before it lands on the people that currently stand in front of her.

"Did you ask if you could skip them?" Ulquiorra curiously poses to his coworker since she now leans to her right after someone steps out of line.

Her sights were narrowing in on her manager, who was appearing to move as fast as he possibly could with accurately counting the money.

"I did that _but_ they're being stubborn." She claims while she tiredlessly hunches her shoulder forward and a visible pout on her face at her misfortune.

Fifteen minutes passed by before Tia speedily burst out of the restaurant with an expression of excitement on her face.

"Bye, Cifer-san!" She loudly calls out once she was a few feet ahead of him before she abruptly halts and faces him again.

"Oh and one more thing…you better give my friend a call!


	9. A Covert Affair

"You sure this is it?" Grimmjow inquisitively questioned once they motored through a quaint yet modest neighborhood.

"The trace never lies, princess." Shawlong boldly discloses while his index finger gently taps a touchscreen in the console.

Her icy blue eyes were peeking over at the two storied house only to privately consider _'I guess it's on me now.'_

A "good luck" was audibly verbalized from her security guards right before she emerged from the vehicle.

Her thoughts were currently all over the place as she draws closer to the door and was even a bit frazzle once she presses the doorbell.

As the door swung open, she was met with a petite older woman in her early thirties with ash gray blonde and dark green eyes.

"I'm sorry, I think I have the wrong house." Grimmjow swiftly apologizes along with a bow at the waist toward the woman.

"Uhm…if you could be so kind as to point me in the right direction of the…Cifer residency?" She was cordially inquiring, which was earning an expression of confusion surfacing on the older woman's face.

The woman positively confirms "This is it" as a surge of relief inwardly washes over the teen's body.

"Are you a friend of Ulquiorra?" The older of the two females then enquiringly probed since the girl was clad in a high school sailor uniform.

A brief hesitation passes when the bluenette eventually speaks up, "I was just returning something of his."

"Come on in then," The older woman warmly greeted her as she stepped back so she could enter inside of the home.

Shawlong noticed the signal from the princess and promptly moved the car from directly in front of the house entrance.

"Would you like some tea dear?" She politely asks once they finally stand in the middle of an entryway.

Grimmjow was checking her watch before verbally responding, "I would love to but I have to make it to school on time."

"I understand. Well, let me go get him."

Her eyes tracked the woman's back until she finally disappeared from her line of vision, which gave her a chance to scope out the interior of the home.

' _Seems pretty standard,'_ The teen girl inwardly presumes since there was a family portrait as well as pictures of life's major milestones. However, there was something from the images that struck her as totally odd.

There were some pictures where either the father, mother or both were missing. _'And here I can't even escape my own parentals.'_

Sudden movement from her peripheral instantly prompts her to cast her attention in that specific direction.

"Good morning" was the first thing that came to her mind at the sight of the raven haired male dressed in his night time clothes.

Shock was clearly evident on his face after he was cordially greeted by the sight of the bluenette, from yesterday, presently in his entryway.

"I'll make it quick." Grimmjow was speedily voicing until noticing his mother slightly peeping her head from one of the doors closes to the staircase.

"I just came to return this." The teenager simply pronounced while she removed some papers from within her blazer's inner pocket.

The high school girl then swiftly bows at the waist before she takes her leave from within his home.

Her guards finally spotted the princess bypassed through the metallic gate, approached the car and slid in to the backseat.

"How did it go?" One of them curiously questions right before they pull away from the curb of the Cifer's household.

She was closing her eyes, releasing a sigh before ultimately rendering, "It was a success. Now all we have to do is wait."

8888

"Keiji," A feminine voice was discernibly speaking up and breaking his attention from his morning newspaper.

"Have you seen Grimmjow this morning?" She then directed to her husband with an expression of concern present on her face.

"Excuse me, ma'am," A voice from behind them was breaking through their conversation in the kitchen.

"DiRoy?" The older woman politely addresses him by his name once she registers the identity of the blonde male.

He simply nodded his head to confirm his name before he knowingly divulged, "The young miss has already left for school."

"It seems like she's finally listening." Her father was cheerfully stating with his eyes still focusing in on his paper.

' _Something's not right.'_ Her mother instantly presumed about her daughter's absence from breakfast.

8888

Forest green eyes were meticulously combing through the legal document only to be left in awe at how thoroughly detail it was.

A brightly colored sticky note was off to the side, which read ' _In Case of Emergency_ ' along with a phone number to contact for further clarification.

A " _bling_ " was capturing his attention when recalling that he still had to attend his classes for today.

He then twists the key to open a drawer in his desk, places the papers within the metallic shelf and locks it back.

An hour passed when he finally surfaced from this room only to come face to face with his mother.

"On your way out?" She was nosily asking while closely following him down the steps and toward the front door.

"That girl from earlier was really pretty." The lady deliberately mentioned yet only received a cold shoulder as Ulquiorra slipped his feet inside of his shoes.

"I hope you got her number?" The older of the two eagerly encourages only to hear the door slams in front of her face.

Her sights then break from the front door and back to his bedroom's door.

8888

"So…" Tia's voice broke through a visibly distracted Grimmjow when she followed up with, "Did you call him or did he call you?"

Blue eyes roamed over to the blonde while she rotated to face her before she revealed, "I went by his house to drop something off."

A "what?!" accompanied by a dramatic response was earned from her friend.

"Excuse me, Miss Harribel but it's not quite lunchtime yet." Their teacher dutifully reminds the young woman after he witnesses her sudden outburst.

Tia then made a hand gesture as a form of an apology before she instantly dropped her tone, "You went to his _house_?!"

"Did you forget that kind of info is pretty easy to find out?" The girl calmly quips while she gracefully twirls a pencil in between her index, middle and right finger.

Her friend was shaking her head while leisurely leaning back in her seat and discernibly muttering, "Right…the yakuza,"

"Do you have to work today?" The bluenette curiously queries about the young woman's work schedule for today.

Tia physically stretched out against the body of her chair before she commented, "Nah, I have an off day. Now that I think about it, Ulquiorra's off too."

"If that's the case then I'll get a call this afternoon." Grimmjow was confidently predicting while staring at what the teacher was writing on the board.

"Ever the big headed egotist." The blonde jokingly teases along with a shake of her head after she listens to her response.

Blue eyes were cutting back her way when she was sarcastically retorting "And you're a womanizer."

"Touché," Tia ultimately conceded victory to the blue haired teen that sat off to her left with a shrug of her shoulders.

8888

The blonde woman was softly pushing open the wooden door only to reveal a neat and tidy bedroom.

Her dull green eyes carefully scoped out the area yet nothing strange stood out to her, ' _What in the world did she give to him?'_

She was carefully plopping down in front of his desk since the lamp was still on so she was switching it off to conserve their electricity bill.

Her hands then gently scoured over the surface of the desk then the drawers until she felt some resistance.

' _A locked drawer?'_ The blonde interestingly notes right before she reaches up to her hair to remove a black bobby pin.

A smirk was evidently stretching across her face as she was proceeding to pick the lock.

" _Clink_ " prompted an even wider smile on her face once the metallic object ultimately popped open to reveal a piece of a paper with a number attached to it.

' _I should probably call this number and pretend to be him.'_ Ulquiorra's mother privately devises as she reaches for her cellular device.

8888

Ulquiorra was occasionally listening to his professor droning on about Primary, Secondary and Tertiary colors in the Color Wheel.

His pencil steadily glided across the blank parchment paper in order to curb the sheer boredom that frequently nagged even the deepest cervices of his mind.

The young man never really put too much thought in to his doodles but today there was a direction that his mind traveled in.

"Purity of the body, speck and mind." A voice from the side of him was knowledgably commenting, which was earning a glance in the sound's direction.

A tall muscular dark skinned male with a white Mohawk that resembled bones along the crest of his head was the source.

"A lotus flower," The male says as he points his index finger toward the image on the pad. "It's deeply rooted in the mud with long stalks as if it's floating above the muddy water of attachment and desire."

"When drops of water slide off the petals, it's symbolic of detachment." He was enlightening the raven haired about the flower's meaning.

"You seem to know a lot about this flower." Ulquiorra colorlessly jaws once his pencil lifts from the surface of the paper.

The muscular male simply shrugged his shoulders and sincerely disclosed, "It's one my favorites."

"Zommari," The darker skin male properly introduces himself to his classmate after he extends out a hand towards him.

The raven haired male simply accepted the handshake and introduced himself since it was the respectful thing to do, "Ulquiorra".

"Nice to meet you," Zommari was following up with after removing his hand and nodding his head at his new acquaintance.

Ulquiorra dully included "Likewise," before his eyes peered downward to note that the outline roughly resembled the described flower.

8888

The school bell was echoing throughout Karakura Academy as the young women were calmly filing out of their classrooms and in to the hallways.

"I thought I was going to die of boredom in there! Why did I even schedule World History as my last period class?" Tia irritably grumbled while she wearily ran her fingers through her blonde locks.

Nelliel gracefully spun around with an index finger against her perched lips before she mimicked a phone with her thumb and index finger to her ear.

An " _oh_ " vocally slips from the blonde's lips before she eagerly questions, "Is it Cifer-san?"

The teal haired teen shrugged her shoulders and disclosed that she just arrived at Grimmjow's locker herself.

"That's fine." Grimmjow was simply voicing right before hanging up the phone.

"Got a hot date?" Tia teasingly chidesd as the blue haired girl slid her phone in her blazer's inner pocket and then worked to pop the lock on her locker.

Nelliel interestedly directs her question at the slightly more muscular woman of the two. " _So_...do you have any plans with your girls today?"

"I got no other choice. Apparently, I've been a _neglectful_ girlfriend lately." The young woman provides a response once she roughly flings her locker door open and aimlessly tosses in two out of four books.

The teal haired teen cheerfully smiled at the gesture of future affection when she encouragingly cheered, "Have fun!"

"And you?" Tia poses to Nelliel while she stuffs the other two books inside of an Aqua blue bookbag, slings it across her shoulder and shuts the door back.

Her eyes briefly glances down at the face of her watch before she discloses, "I have a doctor's appointment."

"And no I won't need a ride. My father will send a car." She quickly dismissed once Grimmjow leaned from in front of her locker and was about to speak.

Instead the bluenette narrows her sights in on her other close friend and skeptically probes, "You sure?" "Yes, now hurry along to your date worrywart."

"Be safe you two." Grimmjow sincerely wished when she overheard Neliel's voice returned, "Same to you,"

"And don't go scaring him off! I do have to work with him!" Tia was sternly advising her friend while waving at her walking away from them.

A smirk stretches across her face when she coyly counters, "No promises,"

 _ **A few hours later,**_

"Sorry about being late, traffic was hectic." Grimmjow sincerely apologizes as she removes her helmet from atop her head and flattens her blue tresses with the palm of her hands.

"You own a bike?" Ulquiorra curiously enquired after he observed her speedily motored up and parked in a spot directly in front of the plastic bike rack.

"Yeah, I had it ever since I was sixteen." The young woman was revealing while carefully avoiding the burning hot pipes and hooking her helmet strap around a small security hook.

Green eyes interestingly checks out the motorcycle before he physically jabs a thumb toward his bicycle to confess, "And I barely could afford a regular bicycle."

"It fits you though." The blue haired teen genuinely judged once she approached the rack and gave his dark green mountain bicycle a once over with her eyes.

"And you don't have to worry about an empty tank," She was defending one of the major differences between owning a motorcycle and bicycle.

He proudly pats the black seat with one of his hands and humbly boasts, "It was my first big purchase."

His honest statement and proud reaction was earning fits of laughter from the teenage girl standing directly to the left of him.

An awkward yet comfortable silence settles between the two before they head down a path that leads them in to the nearby park.

"So you attend the local university right?" Grimmjow was striking up a conversation with a starter question after recalling he was present at their school's collegiate fair.

Her blue eyes were openly taking in the sight of a graphic white tee, khaki pants and black and white Vans adorning his feet before hastily including, "You sure don't dress like one."

"We have a lax uniform policy at the uni." The raven haired male stoically explains about his school's dress code along with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Lucky!" She was jubilantly exasperating with an expression of shock on her face after hearing the reason why he was able to dress like that.

The teen placed her hands on her hips before she disclosed about her school's dress code, "The only thing we wear differently at the Academy are the colors of our scarfs and slippers."

"Do you like it?" The older of the two interestedly probed due to her revelation about being mostly uniformed at her school.

Grimmjow huffs out a sigh, closes her eyes, taps her finger against her chin before she eloquently opines, "As much as watching paint dry on a concrete wall."

A " _chuckle_ " escaped his mouth when he decided to verbally note her expression, "I'll have to steal that."

" _So_...what's your major?" The bluenette was curiously questioning about what the young man was pursuing while attending college.

Green eyes momentarily glances over to his left before he deliberately proposes, "Take a guess…"

A smirk along with "Oh...I like a good challenge" was excitingly voiced by the female once her game face materialized.

Her icy blue eyes intensely studies the male in front of her as she frequently leans her head left then right until she finally presumes, "I get the sense that you're a deep thinker so either Social Sciences or the Arts."

"I'm an Art major." The raven haired male eventually admitted the name of his major.

"So, I was sorta right." The blue haired teen was naturally assuming while physically shaking one of her hands to show a so-so fashion.

He then nods his head to show that she was pretty close to being spot on. "I'm thinking about taking up a minor but I'm not sure which one yet."

"You seem pretty set in your ways." The teen sincerely reckoned from the way he carried himself right before she nosily needled, "Did your parents want you to study Art?"

"My mother didn't really care but my dad's a different story." The raven haired man colorlessly replies once she asks about his parents' opinion about his choice.

Grimmjow suddenly kicks a small stone back on to the grass lot and annoyingly grumbles, "Dads are stupid jerks" underneath her breath.

"They can be the worse." He was finding himself in agreement with the teen girl after hearing her statement about dads being stupid jerks.

Blue eyes then peered upward at the afternoon sky when she honestly verbalized, "This has been pretty fun."

A "Yeah," emits from her date until a melody plays from the inside of Ulquiorra's pocket, which prompts him to say "Excuse me" as he pulls out his phone.

Apparently, he received a text message from her mom that said " _On your way back, drop by this address"_ so he simply texted _"okay"_.

Another melody was loudly playing between the two, except this time it was Grimmjow's phone, "Excuse me…"

The bluenette irritably snaps at the person on the other end of the line once she presses the green phone button, "What is it?!"

"Sorry, I didn't check my callerID." She was quickly offering up an apology after dropping an octave in her tone.

"Why do I have to go now?!" The teen annoyingly gripped at the person who presently demanded something from her.

Her blue eyes momentarily roams over toward the older male when she suddenly expounds, "I'm on a… _date_."

"No, I'm not bring him to the comp..." The bluenette abruptly caught herself before she substituted the word "…house."

The high schooler was eventually caving in to the caller's request since she was uttering an "Alright" before ending the phone call.

"Sorry about that…it was my mom." Grimmjow makes public the identity of the person on the other line when she includes, "She said she needs me to come home now."

Ulquiorra simply nodded his head and added, "I completely understand."

"Uhm, can we hang out again?" She anxiously popped the million dollar question as she nervously waited for his response. He then merely nodded his head once again.

A wide smile instantly surfaces to her face at his confirmation, turns around while she says, "See you soon".

Green eyes were merely watching her walk out of the park and back towards her motorcycle. He then pulled out his phone, typed in the address his mother sent and followed the GPS directions to his next destination.

8888

"Earth to Tia," A familiar feminine voice hastily broke the blonde out of her deep thoughts right before they returned a hand back to their side.

"Huh?" She was then brought back to reality once she took in the sight of three beautiful women across the table yet right in front of her face.

An " _hm_ " was absentmindedly escaping from the teen before she was affectionately querying, "How could I ever doze off with three lovely and beautiful maidens in front of me? Shame on lil' ole me."

Faint blushes instantly dusts across their cheeks at the sincere compliment she just pays to them.

"Welcome, can I start you off with any drinks?" A familiar masculine voice politely greeted them, which earned a look in his direction.

"Coyote," Tia warmly calls him by his name once a bob of brunette eventually enters her line of vision after she turns her head to the left at the sound of their waiter's voice.

A small smile surfaces to his face when he playfully chides, "I should've known from a mile away that messy blonde hair was you, Harribel!"

He immediately felt three pair of eyes pointedly glared in his direction, which privately earned the thought, _'Talk about instant death by firing squad.'_

"And these must be your beautiful girlfriends that you talk so much about at work." The brunette male easily redirects the conversation back to the reason why their little group was here.

Tia was stealthily whispering "Way to deflect there buddy" behind her hand that was cupping around her mouth to prevent them from reading her lips.

"Sun Sun, Mila Rose and Apache this is my coworker Coyote Starkk." His coworker properly introduces each one of the three women respectively by their names to him.

He was closing his eyes, flashing them a smile and cordially responding, "Nice to finally meet you three ladies that keep this wild one in check.

"Likewise," The three of them dully replied with their eyes still on the young man before they eventually remembered that they have yet to check out the menu.

Coyote quickly jots down their orders, scoops up their menus and strides away from the table in order to check on his other patrons and hands their order over to the kitchen.

"He's quite handsome up close." Mila Rose unabashedly mentions once the male was completely out of ear shot of their conversation.

Apache narrowed her sights in on the buxom brunette before she openly accused, "Are you getting the hots for him right in front of our Tia? Shame on you, you floozy."

"Nope just a casual observation." She annoyingly responses to her roomate's fail attempt to stir up some unnecessary drama between her and Tia's coworker.

Sun Sun was rolling her eyes at the two's childish behavior in public before asking her girlfriend, "How's school?"

"Grimm and Nelliel makes it totally fun to be there...that is whenever my work schedule doesn't require for me to clock in during the morning." Tia genuinely admits with a wide smile and a nod of her head forward.

One of the three women heard an unfamiliar name that earned a probe of, " _Nelliel_?"

"She's a childhood friend too." The blonde quickly speaks up once she senses a wave of jealousy openly seeps from the trio, which she speedily quells, "Why does it I feel like I'm on trial for a crime I didn't commit?!"

Apache immediately countered with, "That's a reach."

"No, it isn't, Apache. In case you don't realize it, you three always give every girl I meet or know the evil eye. Just be cool." The high schooler frustratingly declares with an upset expression on her face.

Tia, who was ultimately fed up with the tension, politely excused here from the group and headed toward the back of the restaurant for the employee's breakroom.

"See what you did…you ran her away with your jealousy Apache!" Mila Rose angrily decrees while she roughly slams her hands on the table and physically points at the woman.

Apache was making known that she was not solely to blame for their girlfriend storming away from them. "I'm not the only one with that problem! You two idiots do it too!"

"Watch your mouths. This is not the time or place." Sun Sun calmly advised right when Coyote delivered their drinks.

8888

' _This looks like one expensive ass mansion.'_ The raven haired male immediately concluded once he presently stoid in front of two large grey concrete walls with a black decorative gate wedged in between.

His green eyes were taking note of the French sounding last name on the golden slot plate while placing his hand on the gate.

It was at that moment did an unnatural gust of wind, along with the roar of an engine, resonated from nearby.

Soon green met with blue.


	10. Busted

After completing his rounds to his other patrons, Coyote was heading toward the breakroom to grab a new pen since his old one was drying up.

He eventually came face-to-face with his coworker, who rested her back against the wooden bench with one foot on the floor and the other propped up against the locker that belonged to her.

The brunette released an "hm" as he carefully approached the blonde to lip, "Did you abandon your three lovely _maidens_ for this rank breakroom?"

"Shut up Coyote!" Tia frustratingly retorts while she narrows her sights in on the ceiling above her.

The young man was shaking his head at her childish response before jokingly countering, "It takes more than three crazy women to scare me away that easily."

A "humph" along with "you don't know my girls" escaped from her lips as her head now faced him.

Coyote simply shrugs his shoulders and grabs a pen from the metallic cup right by the entrance/exit.

"You're not going to stay and cheer me up?" The blonde sadly popped the question once she sat up with a visible frown on her face.

"I would love to but…unlike you I'm actually on the clock, Harribel." The brunette was reminding her while pointing to the chalkboard displaying who was presently on the floor along with their respective sections.

As the young man emerges from the breakroom, he overhears her says "Thanks" between a fit of giggles.

8888

Green eyes locked with blue eyes.

Grimmjow momentarily pauses at the sight of the young man from earlier presently in front of her house.

A million thoughts were instantly passing through her mind until eventually boiling down to just one, _'How did I get caught?'_

A pregnant silence continued to loom over the pair, mostly from the female since she was currently lost in her thoughts.

"You live here?" His voice was surfacing her out of her stupor while landing her sights on the raven haired male still standing in front of her home.

The bluenette physically nods her head as she draws closer to the wrought iron fence to unlock it with her key.

"I guess your mom must be in there too, which means…" "Princess!" Her guards were dutifully welcoming her back home prior to taking notice of another body standing behind her.

Their eyes narrow in on the raven haired male in an attempt to size him up until they hear, "He's an invited guest…apparently."

The teen muttered the last part under her breath as they haphazardly shuffled out of their way yet remained a comfortable distance away from the pair.

' _So Jagerjaques is her last name?'_ Ulquiorra silently notes as he unknowingly stares at the back of the teen in front of him.

Coolness was unexpectedly surging from his neck before recognizing a few katana blades closely pressing against his pale skin.

"Keep your eyes upward, pervert." One of them harshly threatened yet went without a respond from him.

Grimmjow eventually stops to stand in front of a shoji door did they speedily conceal their weapons from her sights.

"The escort was unnecessary. You can return to your patrols." She annoyingly commanded with a roll of her eyes as she watched them bow then dismissed themselves.

Her icy blue eyes observe her guest casual posture, which leads her to inwardly presume, _'I guess their scare tactics was a complete dud.'_

Once she emerged from her thoughts, she carefully grabbed the hole and gently slid the fragile shoji door along the frame line.

8888

Nelliel surfaces from the backseat of a car but not before she politely thanks the driver for his services.

She released a heavy sigh out of exhaustion as she ventured toward the front door of her home and entered in once she unlocked then locked it behind her.

The kitchen light was on so while removing her shoes, she was announcing her presence, "I'm home!"

A few seconds passed but there was still no immediate response to her arrival.

The teal haired teen tiredly trudged toward the kitchen until she found a plate along with a note, "Went to bed early, –Donda + Pec"

A smile stretches across her faces while she joyfully ruminates about her adoptive brothers' love for her. _'Those two are always looking out for me.'_

After the incident that left her hospitalized for months, her parents felt the need for her to experience a sibling relationship for however long she may have on this earth. They felt that by adopting two children there was always going to be one there to protect her plus she always pestered them for a sibling.

Eventually she came out the winner because her parents did not want her to live with any regrets. So she gained Dondachaka and Peche as her younger brothers and their family story is still being written to this day.

The young woman was carefully removing the plastic wrap, sticking the plate in the microwave and heating up her food.

' _I wonder how Tia and Grimmjow's date is going.'_ She curiously wonders about her two close friends once she tosses the wrap inside of the trashcan.

88888

Coyote returned to refill their drinks when he announced that their food will be out in a few seconds.

"Where is Tia?" One of them immediately demanded from him right before he could even leave their table.

So he briefly paused to peer over his shoulder to respond with "Don't know,"

Tia deliberately hung back a few extra seconds in order to inch toward the restroom when her acute ears picked up, "Where is Tia?" "Don't know,"

' _This is getting completely out of hand.'_ She instantly surmises as she speedily approaches the table with a blank expression on her face.

The three woman automatically took note of her presence based on their visible facial expression.

The high schooler was digging inside of her school's blazer pocket, producing a card and frustratingly jawing, "You three can enjoy the rest of the date on me. Don't worry about the bill because Coyote probably already knows what to charge to it. You ladies have a good night."

The women start to scramble until she boldly declares, "Don't bother to call me until you all work on your jealousy and being so territorial."

The trio could only watch as their girlfriend storms out of the restaurant and heads down the street by herself.

Tia's reaction prompted an argument between the three women with Apache and Mila Rose repeatedly passed blame on each other while Sun Sun sat quietly and observed the other two bicker back and forth.

' _What have we done?'_

8888

The shoji door slid open to reveal her parents actively converse with the ash blonde woman she met earlier at Ulquiorra's home.

"Come in, you two." Her father promptly orders as he gestures to two empty spots: one at the end and the other on the direct right side.

The girl momentarily hesitates until she witnesses a willing Ulquiorra occupies a seat at the table.

Her eyes were openly glaring at the old man before eventually settling in to a seat next to the young man while aimlessly listening in on their conversation.

Akihito spared a glance from his defiant daughter to the rather mute young man. _'He's obedient and doesn't make a fuss when asked to do something.'_

"Are you going to get around to why we're both here or are you going to drink the night away?" The bluenette annoyingly grills since her mother pours another round for the woman and her father.

The Head of the Jaqerjaques easily downed the liquid before he bluntly disclosed, "You brought this upon yourself with this…" and suddenly slid a few papers across the table and towards her.

"You went in my room?" Ulquiorra finally breaks his silence after he finally recognizes the contract shat should still be in his desk drawer.

The ash blonde woman was merely diverting her sights from the cup, cracking a smirk and answering, "The door was left opened."

' _Yeah, right.'_ Her son privately counters since he makes it a point to lock away any valuables whenever she is home.

"It seems as if you've chosen this young man as your potential suitor, no?" Akihito was deliberately redirecting the topic of their conversation to the reason why they were presently sitting down.

Grimmjow folds her arms as her response so he directs to the male, "Did you read the contract yet?"

A simple "yes" emitted from the raven haired male as his eyes showed a sense of despondence or was it despair.

"Do you accept the terms and conditions?" He was unabashedly popping the million dollar question, which was unknowingly prompting everything around to come to a screeching halt.

A "yes" finally slips from his lips as the bluenette releases her held breath at his acceptance to the deal.

His confirmation earns a raise glass of congratulations from his mother before she tilts the cup to her lips and drinks the rest of the liquor.

His mother seemed far too easy going about his current situation, which bothered him greatly.

' _She's hasn't been this happy since father bought her something sparkly and new to play with.'_ The young man privately notes about his mother's sudden change in attitude.

"It was nice meeting you, Mr. and Mrs. Jagerjaques," His mother's voice surfaces him from his reflection when she adds, "Thank you for inviting me and my _son_ in to your home. We greatly appreciate it."

"Oh…there's no need to be so formal Rin–san, we're practically family now."Akemi casually downplayed her formality with a wave of her hand.

A "huh" was loudly emitting from the teenager before roughly slamming her hands on the surface of the table and demanding, "What about the list?"

"What list?" Her father calmly quizzes with a neutral expression on his face.

Once realization dawned upon her, she violently stormed out of the den piercingly yelling obscenities a teenager her age should never use in the presence of guests or in society ever.

"I sincerely apologize for my daughter's extremely rude behavior, I'll show you the way out." Grimmjow's mother unashamedly apologizes for her daughter's transgression.

' _To be honest, I want to do the exact same thing.'_ The raven haired male was wanting to say instead he was physically nodding his head a "yes".

Akihito simply watches as his wife escorts their guests to the gate while he inwardly considers his daughter's punishment for her behavior.

"Feel free to stop by if you are in the neighborhood." Akemi was politely suggesting while standing behind the gate.

The pair cordially thanked their host again before they removed themselves from in front of the gate.

"Are you mad?" Rin curiously inquires with a placid expression once she cuts her eyes over to her son.

"You've always been like that." Ulquiorra knowingly rendered, which earned a "pft" and a grumbled response, "And here I thought you would've been mad because of what I did."

"You're no fun, Ulqui-kun." His mother teasingly judges while he pushes his bicycle alongside of him.

The taller of the two merely ignored her comment until his phone buzzed in his pocket.

The raven haired male removes his phone before his eyes read a text message that said "Sorry about the 'rents. Have a good night though. -Grimm"

A small smirk was stretching across his face while texting and sending "It was nothing. Good night."

A soft squeal emitted from a young woman before she switched the light off and tucked herself in for the night.


	11. Silence is Golden

Coyote eventually returned with the paid ticket in hand as he swiftly moved away from the table of women, who vehemently argued and continuously passed the blame to whoever fit the MO.

Even with his laid back go with the flow nature, the scene he bore witnessed to would have him in complete agreement in the manner that their blonde girlfriend departed from the extremely aggressive women.

He almost felt sad for the teen since the idea of three passionately devoted women, who were more than happily to oblige and willingly share one lover, can be a handful even for a man of his caliber.

Dare he say it, he was slightly jealous at the blonde's romantic capacity to easily woo and sway these women in to potentially hostile and tumultuous relationships with each other.

The brunette lazily maneuvers from table to table until he finally receives the signal from his manager to clock out once he was completed finished with his tables.

"Man," Coyote audibly uttered once he entered the employee break room, untied the messy black apron and aimlessly tossed it inside of the second hamper filled with used dirty aprons.

"Buzz" "Buzz" was gently vibrating against his pants leg before retrieving his cellular device only to notice a flying white envelope appearing on the colorful screen.

A halfheartedly smirk visibly stretched across his face at the content of the message while he gently closed his locker door back.

' _Looks like I'll be busy tonight.'_ He was presuming while slipping his arms through his leather coat and releasing his brown tresses from the confinement of his hair tie.

 **0000**

Ulquiorra noted that the walk home was surprisingly quick, which he could not decide on if it was because there were some recently constructed side streets and alleyways.

He was unaware of or maybe he had some company albeit unwanted but nevertheless there was an additional presence other than his own.

"You're rather quiet after selling your soul to that girl and her family." His mother finally broke her silence after she cuts her eyes in his direction.

A simple thought of _'So the real soul finally unearths herself from the darken depths of Hueco Mundo.'_

"I thought I raised you to have a bit of fight in you…" She briefly pauses in her stride and sentence before she somberly adds "…but it seems I have failed miserably as your mother."

"In more ways than one." The raven haired male swiftly retorted with a visible eye roll at her poor attempt to rile him up just to take delight in the break of his cold stoic demeanor.

The older of the two deeply sighed and begrudgingly tossed out the fantasy to watch her son become unhinged with his emotions in front of her.

"I'll have to tell your father about this… _new development_." The woman made known before she resumed her pace once she realized how far she started to lag behind Ulquiorra.

"Yet you were the one that initiated this because you snooped through my personal belonging." He privately thought after he surmised that it was her nosy doing, which somersaulted him in the position he is currently in with the Jaegarjaques family.

Ulquiorra damn near sprung for joy at the sight of their modest two storied house once it finally came in to view. Apparently, his mother felt the exact same way and slightly quickened her pace.

No polite salutations were exchanged between mother and son upon their entrance but rather the sound of closed and locked doors audibly echoed throughout the Cifer household.

Green eyes then peers around his clean room, deems it acceptable and wearily falls forward on his soft full size bed.

Sleep was naturally overcoming his body as it was gently rocking him off in to a peaceful slumber. ' _Jaegarjaques, Grimmjow?'_

 **0000**

"Oi, you look well relaxed." Grimmjow suddenly overheard a familiar voice jokingly quipped at the familiar sight of a bluenette surprisingly early for their homeroom period.

Icy blue eyes finally connects with a set of aqua only to hear, "And you look like you got laid."

A light blush visibly dusted Tia's cheeks at the comment, which sarcastically earned, "A lady doesn't kiss and tell."

A "bullshit" discernibly leaves Grimmjow's lips at the cliché that definitely does not apply to her friend after she fakes a cough against one of her fists.

"I know it wasn't Sung Sung since she doesn't have a biting fetish. Mila Rose likes to dominate you while Apache has a cosplay kink." The blonde was closely listening to her friend easily analyzing her three lovers as if she was a hidden spectator to their intimate and passionate encounters.

"Sheesh, remind me to never spill my heart out to you ever again." Tia annoyingly grumbled while she haphazardly plopped down in her seat.

A few gentle pats on the shoulder was earning her attention, "With three bat shit delusional stupid as stupid does…" "Hey"

"…women that you have too much build up is not natural for you." She eventually finished with a smirk present on her face as Tia balked at the statement only to have a thought surfaced to the forefront, "You won't have to worry about that for too long."

This time it was Grimmjow's face to glow a bright red hue that contrasted against her icy blue hair as she uncharacteristically stammered with, "I haven't even thought about that part yet."

Tia physically quirks an eyebrow at her friend's reaction to a rather mature subject, "So you're telling me that you didn't even think about what ALL comes with a marriage?"

"I just wanted to get my parents off my ass but…" "But what? You do know I work with him right."

"Ulquiorra has…this mysterious coolness about him that might not be a good trait to others that associates with us." She was genuinely expressing her concern only to hear, "The man isn't so fragile that he would break so easily Grimm." Tia confidently assets while she covers her friend's hands with hers.

"Give him a chance please." Icy blue eyes merely hones in on the sudden warm touch to her cool skin, sighs and utters, "Fine, sharkface,"

A brief air passes between the two teens before the blonde amusingly chuckles at the moniker as she releases her friend's hands.

"I can always count on you slipping one in." Tia was jokingly opining after catching her breath and wiping a few tears from her eyelashes with one of her fingers.

 **0000**

"Have you found the address book?" She inquisitively asked once she poked her head inside of her husband's private study.

The male merely removes his reading glasses only to wear an impasse expression on his face. "I can't plan the engagement announcement on my own." She exasperates with a woven basket of dirty clothes in her grasps as she backpedals until her body is visibly seen in the doorway.

"I said I would look for it but an auditor called about the club's finances." Akihito calmly disclosed since he felt her ire started to emanate from her body.

He merely places the stacks of papers on the surface of the table and concedes, "I'll go check the office space one more time."

A wide smile was stretching across her face before proceeding forward to finish with the laundry after watching him standing to his feet.

As he casually strolls through the outside corridor, his tab I socks silenced his footsteps against the freshly wax wooden floors.

He eventually bypassed his daughter's personal guards, who repeatedly practiced their sword techniques against a straw dummy.

His presence was immediately acknowledged with a traditional greeting of "Good morning Akihito-sama," The elderly male was nodding his head forward and proceeding onward to his original destination.

Images of his stubborn blue haired daughter instantly surfaced to the forefront of his mind and earned a huff at her attempt to undermine her own arranged marriage.

The face of her selected suitor passed through his thoughts as well.

The young man was definitely the polar opposite to his fiercely rambunctious daughter. He seemed rather calm and levelheaded whenever he made decisions that can affect his being. Although, his appearance was quite unique especially the green tattoo tear marks that runs the length of his face under his eyes.

 _'Yet there was an air of mysteriousness and a hidden bloodlust or maybe I've become a little rusty on reading people,'_ was the persistent thought that continuously nagged at his consciousness.

 _'Nevertheless, she does have an awful knack of finding oddballs just like her.'_

 **0000**

Ulquiorra was aimlessly gliding his sharpen pencil across a blank drawing sheet while his instructor was passionately spieling about the lesson for the day.

Usually his focus was on his professor however there was this unusual bad taste in his mouth.

The morning was rather decent until he noted that his mother patiently awaited downstairs with a light breakfast on the dining table. No "good mornings" or pleasantries were even exchanged between the two.

The young man merely sat and partake in the offered meal. He immediately sensed that she wanted to bring up their conversation from last night yet his facial expression spoke volumes of "I don't want to talk".

The only thing she verbally mentioned during this time of silence was that his father planned to return home in a few days.

The sight of an white eraser eventually graced his eye sight before green eyes glanced upward to behold Zommari.

He lazily nodded his head as a silent show of appreciation for the gesture before his attention returned to the sketch in front of him.

The lines were slowly joining together to form a face that was heavily on his mind recently when a few buzzing noises from his hip was capturing his attention.

Ulquiorra removed the phone only to note that there was a text from Jagerjaques Grimmjow that read "Are you free? No 'rents this time."

He briefly pauses in his response before another buzz vibrates this time when his eyes glances at the screen, "Or do you work today?"

Luckily for him, this was a rare off day this week so he types, "Yes, No"

An instant response of "When's your last class?" slightly catches his other neighbor's attention, who scowls at the sudden interruption in their focus.

"Ends at 4." A few minutes passed when there was another message that displayed "See you 4."

He must have stared at his phone for a quite a while which earned a quip from Zommari, "Girlfriend?"

Now that was a question, he did not present have an answer to provide his classmate.


	12. Only Time Will Tell

Grimmjow was repeatedly checking the clock above the blackboard for the time in her World History class instead of listening to her teacher boringly droning about the Golden Age and Renaissance.

Her mind eventually tuckered out so she simply placed her face on the desk and started to doze off to sleep.

It was not until she heard the bell ring did she instantly spring out of her seat and bolted for the door until she head, "Ms. Jaegarjaquez, please see me in the staff room after dismissal."

The bluenette abruptly skids to a halt once she hears her teacher politely addresses her as her classmates leisurely departure from the classroom with mild conversations a few giggles.

She inwardly contemplated whether or not she should show up until she eventually recalled her father's threat about being a good student or he would retract their deal.

"Damn it," softly utters underneath her breath once she exits out in the hallway and walks toward her locker.

"Who pissed in your drink this time?" Tia teasingly wonders once she notices the irritation visibly present on her friend's face.

"I have to see my World History teacher after school." Grimmjow was verbally grumbling after unlocking her locker door forcefully.

"Sucks to be you." The blonde jokingly tosses in while she casually leans against the locker.

"Have you seen Nelliel? I borrowed her English notebook a while back and forgot to give it back." She suddenly posed once she spotted a teal composition book inside of her light blue metallic hanging file.

Aqua eyes divert from her friend to watch the crowd of females when she answers, "I think the Student Council has a meeting about activities for Spring Fest and Senior Week."

"Kami-sama, I hope it's not like last year." The tan female quickly included, which earned a nod from her companion as she removed her gear and backpack then closed the rectangular metallic door.

"Welp…see you tomorrow shark face," Grimmjow quips with a smirk present on her face when she hears, "Right back at you pussycat."

0000

Ulquiorra decided to work on his sketches since he had two hours to spare not to mention it gave him a chance to work on his assignment.

Once he secured his personal materials, he casually ventured toward the studios that were available to students in the Art Department or a current Art class.

The raven-haired male was a bit surprised to see the sheer number of vacancies present but then again the busiest days were Fridays and nights during the weekend.

The young man eloquently signs his name along with the duration of use for the room on the paper before he receives a key from a student help.

He then unlocks the door, enters the studio, flicks on the light and takes in the sight in front of him.

The studios were relatively large since there were materials for sculpting, mannequins, catalogs and magazines for designing, music sheets for composing, electronics devices for printing were all accessible once you sign up for a time.

It truly inspired an artist to tap into their creative talents.

Not to mention, one side of the cube were large panels of glass that provided an unobstructed view of the campus courtyard that resembled an exotic greenhouse garden filled with vibrant colored petals.

These studies were the major selling point during his tour of this school as a high school senior applying to universities and colleges Art programs.

At the thought of his high school days, an image of the bluenette vividly surfaced to the forefront of his mind.

A buzz from his phone breaks him from his thoughts as he removes the device from within his pocket.

A white envelope repeatedly flew to the front of the screen until he clicked read, "Teacher wanted to see me."

He curiously wonders what the teen do in order to stay behind after school ends while he composes then sends a response.

' _Time to get to work,_ ' Ulquiorra thought once he found a blank canvas inside of the closet.

0000

"And with that, we've finished the envelopes." Akemi exasperates after she carefully stacks the envelope on top of the other pile.

Blue eyes were silently counting the number of invitations decorating their family room table before questioning, "Are all of these necessary?"

Akihito was soon on the receiving end of an intense glare when he hears, "We may be yakuza but traditions and customs still apply to us."

"Besides, you only get one chance to make your only daughter's wedding memorable."

The older of the two merely release a sigh and reins in his comment while his wife summons extra hands to assist them.

"Make sure you these invitations are personally received." The blue haired woman purposely places emphasis on the word personally before she dismisses them to fulfill their task.

Akemi then turned and handed her husband an envelope while she remarked, "Make sure you have a proper talk with your son-in-law."

"And make sure you have it to him by tomorrow." She demands right before she lovingly pecks his cheek and heads toward the kitchen to fix dinner.

Akihito merely stared at the parchment, released a sigh and muttered under his breath, "When did I marry an oni?"

0000

Grimmjow brushed then wrapped her hair in a low ponytail, unhooked and secured her helmet over her head.

The conversation with her World History teacher replayed in her thoughts, _"You're an extremely bright student whether you believe it or not yet your work ethics need to improve."_

 _"Plus, you tend to skip or miss my period, which means you are borderline on being placed in the remediation class." They made known as she feigned a surprised expression that was quickly dropped once she looked at her teacher's face._

 _They released a sigh, removed a manila folder from their desk and posed, "And you know Karakura Academy policy if you flunk those class, right?"_

 _Grimmjow narrowed her sights when she developed the sense that she and her education was being threatened by this person._

 _"Not to mention, you're a senior on the verge of graduating…so consider this as a nudge in the right direction." They positively encouraged as they pushed their glasses back on the bridge of their nose._

 _"Please take this warning seriously."_

She releases a sigh at the recollection before she diverts her focus back on to the traffic.

0000

Tia lazily trudges through the "Employee Only" door with a placid expression on her face along with her schoolbag.

She made her way to her locker to retrieve her vest, bowtie, and nametag when the door opened and closed.

Tia was humming to herself before hearing a coworker greeting her which she was returning in a polite manner.

Her aqua eyes venture over to the work board, locate her name written in blue marker along with her assign section outline in the same color.

' _Looks like Coyote and Cifer are off today._ ' The blonde concludes as she secures her belongings, grabs a clean waist apron and clocks in for work.

0000

Ulquiorra was checking the time on his phone before ultimately deciding that he was at a decent point to stop on his assignment for a break.

His green eyes roam the studio before he took notice of a sign that reads "Art is messy. Please keep the studio clean. Thanks!"

He inwardly smirked at the truthfulness present in the quote while he dutifully adhered to the adage and thoroughly cleaned up his mess before his departure.

The young man casually strolled through the building until he was finally outside on the campus quad.

Ulquiorra then checks his phone right before it displays Grimmjow's name and contact information over a green and red phone on the screen.

"Hello," The raven haired male answered when he heard, "Hey, I'm at…the red gate."

"On my way," and with that he swiftly heads in the direction of the red or the Northern gate entry.

He eventually spotted the bluenette, who lazily leaned against the side of her parked motorcycle.

Her blue eyes were actively searching through the students' faces that were entering and exiting under the arch until finding the person she was looking for in the parking lot.

Ulquiorra watches as two guys casually approach her when one confidently poses, "What's a cute girl like you waiting in the parking lot for?"

She simply ignored the question until one of them pointed out, "Dude, I know that uniform from anywhere. She goes to Karakura Academy."

"That's that fancy elite all-girls academy, right?" His friend directs to him before she rudely interjects with, "You hit the hammer on the nail dumbass."

"Could you buzz off already?" Grimmjow was annoyingly grilling while cutting her eyes in their direction since they were not reading the clear sign to leave her alone.

The air grew tense as the one who spoke first snapped, "Watch your mouth chick, your trespassing anyway."

"It's a public place with an open campus policy." The teen informs him before she tosses in, "And you're a college student?"

A "pft" along with a roll of her eyes at the sheer stupidity that seems to radiate from the two guys in front of her.

The other friend physically grabs his shoulder and sarcastically chides, "Ay, man ease up…she's probably a freshman."

"Yet another dumbass has appeared." The blue-haired teen chimes in before she chuckles at their desperate attempts to recover from the earlier burn.

Ulquiorra ultimately decided to intervene on the guys' behalf when he verbally called out to her, "Grimmjow,"

She instantly perked up at the sight and sound of a familiar presence and easily pushed past the two blockheads to approach him.

"It took you long enough slowpoke. I was being hit on by complete dicks." The young woman physically jabs her thumb toward her bike and pouts when she speaks to him.

He then did something completely unexpected as he reached out, patted her head and commented, "Yet you handled yourself pretty well."

A blush brightly heats up her face while she unintentionally stammers, "You took too long so those turds for brains started to bother me."

"What did that bitch just call us?!" One of them was angrily growling after overhearing the bluenette talking about them to the raven-haired male.

Green eyes were blankly glancing in their direction before seeing the pair physically flinching at the intense feeling of vast emptiness exuding from his pupils.

The two friends swiftly scurry away from the pair along with a "Man let's get out of here," so he returns his sights toward his date.

"Anyway, I was hoping you would want to go for a ride?" She was inquisitively wondering before watching him nodding his head and following behind her until reaching the bike.

The bluenette carefully removes a simple black helmet form her backpack, gently places it on his head and tightly secures the strap in place.

Her slender fingers felt naturally warm as they gently brushed against his chin when he asks, "Shall we?"


End file.
